Love Never Dies
by xxxxFrostbitexxxx
Summary: He was my rock. My reason for living. The only thing that kept me alive through these years of pain and suffering. The one that I went to, crying, everyday and he didn't even know why. The one that kept me breathing. The one that helped me fight through the pain. And now he's gone. Forever. Or so I thought. My name is Crystal White, and this is my love story...
1. Water balloons and Almost Kisses

**This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic so it might not be good. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Also, I haven't seen the movie yet so forgive me if I get anything wrong. This is before Jack died.**

I don't own anything! I only own Crystal.

**LISTEN TO 'START OF SOMETHING NEW' BY DREW SEELEY/ZAC EFRON AND ****VANESSA HUDGENS OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Crystal POV

_It's time for action. _I thought as I held a water balloon in my hand. I quickly swept my curly, light brown, hair out of my eyes**(Link in profile)** before hearing my best friend, Jack, talking to his little sister as they were walking in the woods. As far as he knew, I was helping my dad with something.

"Really? What did she say to you?" He said in shock. I'm telling you, his voice brings chills down my spine. I admit it. I've had a crush on him since about 7 years ago. We were 8 or 9. I honestly forgot what I was doing at the moment. Oh, right, I'm pulling a prank on Jack.

"Yeah. She said that just because I couldn't ice skate, that I was useless."

He bent down to her level, "That's not true, Lilly. You know that. Just because you can't ice skate doesn't mean that you're useless. It's not like ice skating rules our lives. I'll tell you what, day after tomorrow, I'll teach you how to skate. Just not tomorrow, I'm meeting up with Crystal."

"Jack, you know that I've tried before and I kept on slipping." She said, sadly.

"Well, this time, you have me."

"Fine. I'll try to survive."

"That's one of my favorite girls." I knew the other one was me. The other girls just got on his nerves.

"LILLY! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I heard in the distance.

"COMING, MOM! Jack, are you coming?" She asked, turning to her brother.

"Nah. I'll just walk around for a little bit. Ya' know, enjoying the snow while it lasts."

"Jack, you've been saying that for the past 2 years. The snow's not going anywhere." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't know that. Maybe one day, we'll wake up and the snow will be mysteriously gone. Ya' never know,"

"LILLIANA HANNAH ROSE FROST!" Man, that woman has a temper.

"I gotta go." She hugged him, "I love you. Promise you'll never leave me?" He hugged her back.

"I love you too. I'll always be right by your side."

She ran off. He chuckled. "I know you're there, Crystal. And don't even think about throwing that water balloon." He said, turning around to look at me. He smirked and crossed his arms. I dropped my arms and walked out of my hiding spot.

"Wha-? Ho-how did you know I was here?" I asked in shock. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I flinched. He sent a confused look my way but quickly got over it.

"Crystal, you've been throwing water balloons at me since you could walk. You get used to it." He said with a smirk. Okay, maybe not since I could way. We only officially met when we were...what, 4? 5?

"But it's funny seeing your face when I throw it."

"Hmm. You like seeing my face anytime."

"I do not!" I lied.

"Come on, Crystal. Admit you have a crush on me." He's been doing this since about 5 years ago. Lucky for me, I'm a pretty good liar.

"I don't have a crush on you!"

"I think you do."

"Ya know the phrase 'He who saith, doith'? If you're saying that I have a crush on you then you must have a crush on me," By now, our faces were only a couple inches apart.

"That's a good one. You usually can't think of those things until later." He's not lying.

"You're not denying it." I ignored his comeback.

"I believe this conversation is about you having a crush on me." Our faces were only an inch apart!

"Whatever." I couldn't think of anything to say. He leaned in more. Our lips were about touch, but then we heard a sound of crunching leaves in the bushes. We both jumped apart. The universe hates me. "What was that?"I said. I squealed and ran behind him. A couple seconds later, a little bunny rabbit jumped out of the bushes. Seriously? This is it? I though we were gonna have a, knight in shining armor saves the damsel in distress, moment! Like I said before, the universe hates me. He chuckled.

"Be careful. It can probably smell fear."**(Okay, I might have stole that from the movie 'Tangled' But I love that scene!)**

"I hate you."

"I know. But you love me anyway."

"That made no sense at all."

"I know."

"You are incredibly weird, Jackson Frost." He winced. Woops. I should've known not to use his full name...

"You know I hate it when people use my full name!" He whined. I found it cute.

"Yes I do, Jackson." He cringed again. He looked at me and made his eyes go all big**(Think, Puss in Boots?)**.

He knows that I can't resist those eyes. "I-uh-um-"

"Pwease don't use mwy fwull nwame." He said in a cute baby voice. I don't think any girl can resist him at this moment. But then again, any girl won't resist him at any moment.

"I-uh...Fine!"

"Yay!"

I rolled my eyes. He slung his arm over my shoulders as we walked to our special spot.

"Whatever you say, Jackson."

"And here I thought we were friends."

* * *

To find out how Jack and Crystal met, read 'How it all Started'. Review!


	2. Relaxing and Secrets

**I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. It means allot.**

Also, for those who asked, here's what Crystal looks like...

**Name- Crystal Lynn White.  
****She would be voiced by- Taylor Swift  
****Eyes- brown  
****Hair- Really curly light brown hair  
****Hair Styles- down  
****Relationship status- Crush on Jack**

So that basically explains it.

**LISTEN TO 'A PLACE IN THIS WORLD' BY TAYLOR SWIFT OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR THIS CHAPTER! PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE SECOND VERSE!  
**

* * *

"So Crystal," Jack said. We were on our way to our special spot and it's been a comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"When I touched you back there," Don't say it. Don't say it!. "Why did you flinch?"

He can't know. It would worry him to death. And if my dad finds out that Jack knows, he'll kill him. Literally. "Umm, I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered.

"Cryssy, you know exactly what I'm talking about." He said, looking at me.

"Jack, trust me when I say this. You know, I'll tell you whatever you need to know, but you don't need to know this. Let me take care of it."

"But,"

"No, buts." He crossed his arms. I noticed that I still had the water balloon in my hand. It's now or never.

I threw it at him and it hit him in the side of his head.

"What the...?! Crystal!" By now I was leaning against the tree, clutching my side, laughing. His face was priceless! He shook his head, trying to get most of the water out.

"Should've seen it coming." He mumbled.

"You should've seen your face!" I yelled.

"Ya, ya. I'm gonna get back at you for it, ya' know?"

"Oh, come on! Your face was priceless!"

"Fine. Ooh we're here!" Mood swing, much? He ran over to a boulder covering a very large cave. I ran over to him and helped him move it. "Is it just me, or does this thing get heavier by the day?" He said, grunting while we moved the big rock.

"I think it's just you." He just shrugged. We finally got the boulder out of the way and we walked in the cave. We walked for about a minute before we got to a wall of vines and leaves(**Kinda like the thing that lead to the tower in the movie 'Tangled)**It led to a beautiful white meadow. The snow sparkled in the sunlight. It was absolutely beautiful! In the middle of the meadow was a pink and white peach tree. Nobody knows about this except me and Jack. We've been going her since we were about 9.

Lilly followed us one day but we caught her before we got here. That led to me pinning her arms above her head, to a tree, while Jack tickled her. She learned her lesson. We started walking to the peach tree.

"This place never ceases to amaze me." He mumbled in awe.

"I know right? I still remember how we found it." I do still remember it.

"We? I believe I was the one who found it." He said with a sly smile.

"Right. You found it while you were running away from me after you took my bracelet, and I was chasing you." I said, sitting with my back against the tree. He laid down and put his head on my lap. If you didn't know us you would think we were a couple. Sadly, we're not.

"Yep. Good times." He took my hand and placed it on his head. I laughed at his little motion for me to play with his hair. I started playing with his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, continuing to run my fingers through his soft, silky, hair. This moment was perfect. I don't know how long we stayed like that but out of the blue, he asked a question that I never thought he would ask, "What would you do if I died right now?"

"Kill myself." He immediately sat up and looked me straight in the eyes. I whimpered a little, already missing his warmth. "Wha-what do you mean 'Kill yourself'?"

"I-it's complicated."

"What do you mean 'complicated'?"

"Like I said, If you need to know, I'll tell you."

He got a mad look on his face, "Crystal Lynn White, you've been telling me that ever since we met. I wanna know why you come crying to me almost everyday. I wanna know why you have cuts and bruises all over your body," His voice softened, "I wanna know why you're keeping this from me."

He has no idea how much I wanna tell him. But like I said, my dad will kill anyone who knows.

"Jack...I..."

"No, no, no. I get it. You think you can't trust me with your little secret." That's what he thinks? He has it dead wrong.

"I do trust you! Jack, I trust you with my life!" He still wasn't convinced. "How do I know that?"

"I'll tell ya' what. Tomorrow, meet me here and I'll tell you." I said, on the verge on tears.

He sighed. "Promise?"

I laughed. "How does this sound? If I decide not to tell you, I'll be your slave for a year." What have I done? I basically just ended Jacks life!

His face brightened up.

"Yay! I've always wanted a personal assistant."

"Uh, uh, uh, uh. Do you really think that I'll back out of it? I don't wanna be your slave!" I should really stop talking.

"Really? Any girl would love to be my slave."

"Well I'm not just any girl." I smirked.

"I know. You don't faint every time I walk by." It's true. Most girls faint.

"Those girls are dumb."

"You Jealous?"

"As if!" I stood up and leaned against the tree.

"Uh huh." He said coming towards me. "I think you are." He spoke in my ear. I shivered as I felt his hot breath in my ear. Both his arms were on either side of me, trapping me between him and the tree. Not that I mind. He leaned in and he was about to close the gap between us, until, "JACK! CAN YOU COME HELP ME?" What just happened?

"COMING, LILLY! Later, Crystal." Ya' know? I love Lilly like she was my own sister but sometimes she gets on my nerves. Jack quickly...kissed...me...on the cheek, before he ran off. Eh, at least I got a kiss on the cheek. WAIT, WHAT?!

* * *

**I had a blast writing this chapter! I'm not gonna have them kiss just yet. Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**XXXXFROSTBITEXXXX OUT! PEACE!**


	3. Spirits up and Break Downs

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**LISTEN TO 'BREATHLESS'** **BY TAYLOR SWIFT OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR THIS CHAPTER! SONG IS IN JACK'S POV. CHAPTER IN CRYSTALS!**

* * *

"_Santa Clause is coming, to town!_" The children of the village sang, the next day, as they made snow angels. I smiled. I couldn't sleep at all last night and I don't know why.

"Hey, Crystal!" Lilly yelled, running to me. She crashed right into me.

"Woah! Slow down, partner! You okay?" She was still panting.

"I'm great! Jack told me to tell you to meet him at your 'special place'. Do you know what he's talking about?" I nodded.

"Okay. Well my work here is done! Oh and have fun! But not too much fun!" I blushed. She laughed and ran off. I quickly ran to the meadow and to the tree. When I got there nobody was there.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice said in my ear, as they covered my eyes.

"Is it the Easter Kangaroo?" I joked. He laughed. For some reason we call the Easter Bunny, the Easter Kangaroo. I have no idea why. It was his idea.

"Nope. Keep guessing."

"Santa Clause?"

"Nope."

"The Sandman?"

"The Sandman doesn't talk."

"Fine. There's only one other person that it could be."

"Hmm?"

"Is it Lilly?" He burst out laughing.

"Seriously!? Do I sound like a girl?" he laughed.

"Well-"

"Don't answer that," He said, seriously. I laughed.

"I'm just kidding."

"You better." Someones in a grouchy mood.

"Aww! Is someone having a bad day?" I said like I was talking to a baby.

He smirked. "No!" He pouted, playing along, though I could tell something was wrong with him. He crossed his arms and turned around. I put my hands on his shoulders and started to massage him.

"Are you sure? You feel tense." I purred in his ear. He did feel tense. He shivered. What in the world am I doing?

"Y-yes." He stuttered.

"I don't believe you."

"It's nothing. I just got a weird feeling that something bad is gonna happen." He said, sitting down on the ground. I followed, suit. "Like visions?" He shook his head. "I don't know. It's just a feeling." I looked at him confused. "Well I guess we'll just have to keep an eye out for anything dangerous."

"Like giants and Lions and, and...Oh I know! The Easter Kangaroo!" He exclaimed.

"The Easter Kangaroo? I doubt there's anything dangerous about him." I said trying to stifle a giggle. It didn't work.

"Hey, I just don't think he's as innocent as people make him out to be. He could be a dangerous Rabbit who throws boomerangs at people. Ooh and he can have exploding eggs too!"

"You are a strange little man. And you have my pity."

He crossed his arms. He smirked. "Excuse me for wanting to make life more fun and you gotta admit, that does sound pretty cool." It does sound pretty cool.

I smiled, deviously. "So you want him to go around hurting kids with boomerangs and eggs that blow up? Not to mention, one of those kids is your sister."

"No, no! That's not what I meant! Plus, why would I want him to hurt my little Lillipop?" That's his nickname for Lilly. I find it really cute. His nickname for me is Cryssy**(****It's pronounced Crissy, not Cry-see)**

"Ya' know I'm just kidding?"

"Oh..."

"You take things too seriously."

"I get it from my dad." I froze when he said the word 'dad'. Memories of last night flooded into my head. All I saw was my dad. He noticed this. "Crysy? You okay? Speak to me!" I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was the horrifying voice of my father. I don't even know if I should call him that. Jack shook me by the shoulders. I whimpered when Jack touched a certain spot on my shoulder. He noticed this too. He lifted up my sleeve above my shoulders and gasped at what he saw. On my shoulder was a big, black bruise in the shape of a fist.

"Crystal.." He said, in shock.

"No, no! Get away from me! NO!" I yelled as I had a flashback of last night**(It's scaring her so bad that when she sees Jack, she sees her dad. So throughout this whole scene, she's seeing Jack as her dad. Does that make sense?) **I fell to the ground and starting backing away from him. "Crystal! Snap out of it! It's me! It's Jack!" He leaned down next to me and lifted me into his lap, much to my dismay.

"NO, NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! JACK, HELP ME! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" It was mentally killing Jack to see me like this.

"Shh, shh. I'm right here. Calm down. It's okay, you're safe." He soothed me. I slowly started to calm down, but I was still gasping for breath. "Right here, right now, you're safe."

"H-he abused me, Jack!" He continued holding me and whispering soothing things in my ear, "H-he gave m-me b-bru-bruise and s-scarrs...and, and, and..." I buried my face into his chest and continued crying.

"I know, I know. He can't hurt you here. You're safe, here."

"Nowhere is safe."

* * *

**I really don't know what to say about this chapter. **


	4. Sleep Talking and Interruptions

**I don't own anything! Thank you for your reviews! I love how you say that I capture Jack's personality. I have no idea how that is possible considering I haven't seen the movie(The internet can be helpful). :/ If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. I don't really like this chapter. You'll see why in the end. I would say 'Enjoy!' but like I said, It isn't a good chapter.**

LISTEN TO 'UNTOUCHABLE' BY TAYLOR SWIFT OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR THIS CHAPTER!

ps- I know that the song doesn't really fit but I couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

Ya' know, I expected me to just tell him about it. Not break down crying in front of him. I probably made a fool of myself. I'm still a little freaked out about it. All I saw was my dad hitting, punching, and kicking me, calling me things like "You're a worthless piece of trash!" or "You don't deserve to live!". Things like that. The worst one was "And don't you DARE to tell your little friend about this! If you do...Let's just say that he won't live to see the light of day, again." That one REALLY scared me. And now, because I told him, Jacks life could be in danger.

I don't know how long we sat under the tree. It could be hours. I was still shaking and Jack just sat there, holding me. I could tell that he felt a little sad that I didn't tell him. Who wouldn't be sad if they found out that their best friend was being abused almost their whole life and they didn't tell them? I really don't know how to tell him why I didn't tell him. I can't just go "Hey, Jack! The reason I didn't tell you is because my dad said he'd kill you if you found out." If only it was that easy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Did he have to ask that? Well I might as well tell him now.

"B-because my dad s-said..." I couldn't get it through. Why is it so hard? Is it because I can't stand the thought of Jack getting killed? I have no idea.

"What did he say? Come on, you can tell me." He whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear. I sighed.

"H-he said that if I tell y-you that he'll k-ki-" I couldn't get the word.

"He said that he would kill me?" I nodded. He narrowed his eyes.

"Cryssy, you know I would never leave you like that. You're stuck with me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever-"

"I get it." I laughed.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you hang around with me? I'm just plain 'ol me. The 'weird' girl, as everybody puts it." Everybody does call me weird. Jack calls me weird but he means it in a playful way. He wouldn't tease me like that.

"Well you're nice, funny, pretty, a prankster, you're weird but in a good way. And you're the only girl that doesn't ask me to save them from falling from a tree when their only 1 foot off the ground." I giggled. Alot of girls do that. It's quite amusing hearing them yell "Jack, save me!" or "I need you're help, Jack! Please save me!" One time I laughed my head off at Jacks blushing face. Girls literally bow down at his feet.

"Yeah well, I don't wanna one of those girls that go 'Oh Jack! I'm gonna die if you don't marry me! You are the most hottest guy I've ever met. We're made for each other!'" I said in a dramatic tone. He laughed.

"You really think I'm hot?" Umm, I really don't how to reply to that.

I scoffed. "Wha-? Me, thinking that your hot? T-that's ridiculous!" He laughed.

* * *

Jack and I accidentally fell asleep under the tree. I usually have nightmares every night, but tonight, I didn't. I felt warm, comfortable, and for the first time in a long time...safe. I feel the safest with Jack. The question I asked him earlier, when I asked him why is he so nice to me, that wasn't the first time I asked him that. Probably the twentieth time.

The sunshine woke me up. The sun isn't my favorite thing in the world. Sure, I'm thankful that it gives us light to see but I'm more of a snow girl. I snuggled my head more into Jacks body, trying to block out the sunlight. My plan was unsuccessful.

"No I won't come to the dark side. I don't want cookies!" Jack said in his sleep. I giggled. "Jack, wake up." I said, shaking him.

"I don't care if you're my father, I won't come to the dark side." He mumbled. "Jack!" I said a little louder. It took all I had to not laugh.

"I don't care if their chocolate chip cookies! I'm not turning! Though can I still have a cookie?" I started laughing a little but, thankfully, he didn't wake up. What he's saying is making no sense.

"No! I must resist!"

"JACK! WAKE UP!" I said at the top of my lungs. He jumped strait up yelling, "COOKIE!" Then and there, I started laughing my head off. "What the?" He asked confused. This must be really awkward for him. "It's not funny!" He yelled. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh come on! It's not everyday you wake up saying "COOKIE!" It was hilarious!" He crossed his arms and turned to walk away. "I'm not talking to you, anymore." Oh, so he wants to play this game? He's on.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I said, innocently.

I slowly started to walk towards him, swinging my hips side to side. I don't know if he likes me or not, but he's still a teenage guy. And no teen guy can resist the female mind. I walked towards him, his back still turned to me. I started running my hands through his silky, chocolate brown hair. He shivered. I leaned up towards his ear and whispered, "Are you gonna answer my question?" I walked in front of him, still swaying my hips. I trailed my fingertips down his chest. He started breathing harder. "Well?" I whispered. Poor Jacky, he probably wasn't used to this. "Umm...uh...-" Oh how I love having this effect on him! I was about to take it a step further, but then..."JACK COME ON!" Seriously? Come on Lilly! This isn't fair! Jack let out a breath that he had been holding.

"COMING!" He yelled, "Later Crystal." He turned to walk away but before he did, he turned around, smirked, and then winked at me. I blushed. He gave a small wave before running off.

* * *

**Ha! did I fool you with the authors note at the top? Did I have you thinking that Jack was gonna die in this chappy? Tell me in the reviews!**

**XXXXFROSTBITEXXXX OUT! PEACE!**


	5. Bleeding and Death

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**LISTEN TO 'HAUNTED' BY TAYLOR SWIFT OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN THIS CHAPTER! SKIP THE SECOND VERSE!**

* * *

"Wait!" I yelled. Jack stopped and turned around to look at me. "Hmm?" I sighed.

"Promise you'll never leave me." I commanded, like a scared little puppy. He chuckled. What's he laughing at?

"I seem to be making that promise alot lately. First Lilly, now you."

"Your point?"

"I swear on my life. I'll always be there for you." Then he ran off. I started to walk out of the meadow.

His life may be in danger, but I'm glad I told him. A couple of years ago we promised that we would never keep secrets from each other. I'm surprised that he wasn't mad at me for keeping it from him. It was eating me alive.

I sighed. I started kicking a rock to get my mind off of things. What a sucky idea that was. All I ended up doing was hurting my foot, considering I don't wear shoes. My feet are freezing everyday but it numbs the pain on my feet that my father caused.

I turned around and saw a trail of blood. I looked down and saw my foot bleeding from kicking the rock. How did I not feel that? Oh...right...My foot was numb. I quickly limped over to a log and sat down, now feeling the pain. I took a leaf and tried to wipe the blood away. It didn't work. It just kept on bleeding. I blame nature.

"Crystal? You okay?" An all to familiar voice asked. I smiled and looked at Lilly.

"Not really." She frowned when she looked at my foot.

"I should probably get you to my mom." She said. Her mom is a doctor or a nurse. I forgot. Whenever I get hurt, Jack or Lilly helps me to their mom. Most of the time it's Jack. My favorite time I got hurt was the time I broke my ankle and I couldn't walk. Jack had to carry me. That was one of the best days of my life.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Jack?" She WAS the reason he had to leave. She laughed a little.

"Yep. But...Let's just say that right now, he's being chased by Abby, Lizzy, Deedee, Kate, Anna and worst of all..."

"Claire." We said together. We both laughed. They were the so called 'popular girls' of the village. According to them, it's their 'duty' to go out with all the cute guys in the village. Whenever Claire, the snottiest girl of all, says something, her backup girls say "Yeeeaaahhh"**(Think of Myrtle from Lilo and Stitch)**

"I see. Can you help me get up?"

"Sure." Lilly wasn't very short. Well, she's short to Jack. I put my arm around her shoulder and she helped me get up. A couple minutes later we arrived at her house. She opened the door and helped me inside. I sat down on the couch, in front of the fireplace, and waited while Lilly went to get her mom. Her mom, Lynette, is like a mother to me. She's the only one who knows about my big crush on Jack. She kinda figured it out by herself. Lilly doesn't even know about it.

I looked at the fireplace and remembered Jack and I playing around it and his mom telling us to not get too close to it.

_Flashback_

_"J-Jack! S-stop!" A 6 year old me exclaimed as Jack tickled me. "Not until you say the magic words!" He laughed. My arms were pinned to the top of my head while he tickled my sides. I hate it when he randomly does this. One minute we were sitting in front of the fireplace, next minute Jack's on top of me tickling me. And it's not fair considering he knows all my weak spots. I kept laughing. "Ne-never!"_

___"Fine." He said as his hand trailed to my rib. Oh no, not the rib._

___"FINE!" I yelled, frantically. I sighed._

_"Jack Frost is the most hottest guy on the planet and nobody can come close to him." I said._

___He smirked. "You have to mean it." He smiled as he started to tickle my rib. I burst in uncontrollable laughter. It carried on for about 2 more minutes. I was finally able to push him off. He gasped and playfully glared. His mom walked into the room._

_____"Mom! Crystal pushed me!" He said, acting like he hurt his arm. She chuckled, knowing he was just playing. He has that look in his eye._

_"Wha- No I didn't!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not! End of story!" I said crossing my arms. Jack looked up at his mom with the puppy eyes. She laughed._

_"Sorry Jack. I'm on team Crystal." She said, picking me up. I nuzzled my face into her neck._

"Traitor! She turned you against me! She's the enemy! Why, mommy? Why?" He said, acting all dramatic. We all stood there for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing.

End of flashback

I laughed at the memory. "Sweetie! What happened to your foot?" Lynette asked me, worryingly.

"I kicked a rock." I mumbled, shrugging. She laughed.

"Same 'ol Crystal. Always getting hurt over the simplest things." I laughed.

"That's me!" She chuckled.

"You are too much like Jack." She said, getting the bandages.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I count it as a good thing.

"How should I know? You spend more time with him than I do." She laughed. She poured some sort of liquid onto my foot. It stung really bad.

"YEOUCH!" I yelled, jumping.

"Hold still, pumpkin." I don't know why she calls me pumpkin. It's just her nickname for me. The pain died down.

"So what's the status for you and Jack at the moment?" I blushed.

"I really have no idea. We're about to kiss twice. The first time we were interrupted by a bunny. Second time, we were interrupted by Lilly." She grimaced.

"That's Lilly for ya'. Always interrupting the best moments." She started to wrap up my foot with the bandage.

"Got that right, sista'."

We heard the front door open and close quickly. "Jack? Sweetie, are you okay?" Lynette asked as Jack walked into the living room, not noticing me. He was out of breath. I guess he's tired of running from Claire.

"Yeah. Sorta. Not really." He chuckled. Looked at me, finally noticing I was there. "Hey, Cryssy. What are you doing here?"

"I kicked a rock...Barefoot... And my foot started bleeding...Your moms taking care of it, though." He smiled. He came over and sat right beside me. He put an arm over my shoulder and I snuggled into him. Jack and I don't really know the meaning of personal space.

"Same 'ol Crystal. Always getting hurt over the simplest things." He said, shaking his head.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" I questioned. Lynette laughed.

Jack just looked at us confused. "Whad'ya mean?" I giggled.

"It's an inside joke."

"Apparently, one that I'm not a part of." He mumbled, grouchy. I giggled, again. What is it with me and giggling? Lynette smiled.

"Well, your foots all better."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"JACK. JACK. JACK..." Lilly yelled, running into the living room. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the door.

"Later, Cryssy!" He said. I waved.

"Bye, Jack." I said.

"Be safe." Lynette said.

"We will."

* * *

About 5 or 10 minutes after they left, I decided to take a walk in the woods. Lynette said to not put too much pressure on my foot so I used a big tree branch as a staff. I sure hope that their safe. I can't bear to lose them.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice a hysterical Lilly come towards me. "CR-CRYSTAL!" I snapped out of my trance when she crashed into my arms. She was hyperventilating.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" She was having trouble breathing.

"Breathe, Lilly. Breathe. It's okay. Everything's going to be alright." I soothed.

"I-it's a-all my f-fault. I-it's a-all my f-fault. I-it's a-all my f-fault." She chanted. I knelt down to her level and looked at her.

"Lilly? What's wrong? Where's Jack?" Wait, Jack not here...Lilly in tears...She came from the direction of the lake...It all came crashing down on me.

"I-it's J-Jack! H-he d-died s-saving m-me f-from d-drowning in a l-lake." I froze. This can't be happening. He promised. I refuse to believe that he is dead.

"Y-you're lying. Jack wouldn't just leave me, like this. He promised." I cried with tears swelling up in my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She cried.

I ran away. "He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead..." I chanted over and over again, trying to convince myself that he isn't dead. I felt the pain in my foot as I ran. The trees branches caught my dress and ripped it as leaves tussled in my hair. I tripped over a log but I didn't fall. I finally got to the lake.

"JACK!" I yelled. No answer. I saw the hole in the lake. I gasped. No...A rock or something could've fallen in there...No, what am I thinking? How would a rock get to the middle of the lake?

No. Jacks just tricking me. He always plays tricks! This is a prank. This is a prank. This is a prank. Wait...But would Jack be so cold hearted to play a prank like this, knowing that I would start crying? He wouldn't do that...But he also wouldn't leave.

I started to run again. My hands started bleeding when I cut them on branches and thorns, trying to dodge the trees. He wouldn't just leave me after I told him my secret. This isn't fair. I need him in my life.

I couldn't control my breathing. I was literally gasping for breath.

I finally reached the cave. I moved the big boulder, ignoring the searing pain coming from my hands. I ran into the meadow and looked around.

"JACK!" I yelled, again. No answer.

"Jack, this is no time for games!" No answer. I fell to my knees, finally taking in that he was dead.

"YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! But you're not. You're g-gone." I wiped away the tears in my eyes. The water came out of my eyes like a waterfall.

I just can't believe that he's...gone...That I'll never see him again...Or hear his voice which was as sweet as rain, or feel his wonderful touch, or look into those beautiful amber eyes...

"I love you." I admitted.

He was my rock. My reason for living. The only thing that kept me alive through these years of pain and suffering. The one that I went to, crying, everyday. The one that kept me breathing. The one that helped me fight through the pain. And now he's gone. Forever. Or so I thought...

* * *

**R&R!**


	6. Self Blame and Comfort

Okay, I was watching a new episode of 'Austin and Ally' It's the mash up with 'Jessie'. Here's the link to a song that I think describes Jack and Crystal PERFECTLY! It's called 'Face to Face'

watch?v=fAodWiawm1M

**I don't own anything. SHORT CHAPTER!**

LISTEN TO 'I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU' BY MILEY CYRUS FOR THIS CHAPTER!  


* * *

**The same day. Crystal is still crying in the meadow.**

"Crystal?" Lilly asked me. I jumped. Has she followed me? Well she's here, so I guess she did. "Y-yeah?" I croaked.

"W-what's g-going to h-happen now? I m-mean J-Jack's de-de-de-...gone..." She couldn't finish her sentence before she burst into tears. "Aww sweetie! Come here." She fell into my arms, crying.

"W-why did he h-have to l-leave? He p-promised he w-would al-always b-be by my side." I just continued to hold her in my arms. I picked her up and carried to the tree. We just sat there for about 10-15 minutes. She finally managed to calm down. "Calm down, sweetie." She hiccuped. I don't know what caused me to do it but I started singing,

_Everything's gonna be alright  
Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night  
Get closer to me and baby hold on tight  
Cause everything's gonna be all right_

"Thank you Crystal."

"No problem."

"Why DID he have to go?" She asked, cuddling more into me. I sighed. "I really don't know. But, sometimes...Things happen for a reason. No one knows ACTUALLY why they happen. But everyone has their own meaning and fate in life. Can you tell me what happened?" She looked at me as if it hurt to remember it. It probably did.

**Start of spoiler**

"When I stepped onto the ice, it started cracking. I tried walking to Jack but it only cracked more." She laughed, "He tried to get my mind off of my fear by acting like we were playing a game. He grabbed his staff and pulled me out of the way but..." She took a deep breath and let it out, "The ice cracked from under his feet. He fell. It's all my fault."

**End of spoiler**

"Hey, it's not your fault. He CHOSE to save you. You didn't make him. He could've just let you fall into the ice, but he didn't. Just because he died saving you doesn't mean that it's your fault. Don't get me wrong, if I was in your position, I would blame myself, too. Just know that you didn't kill him."

She smiled. "You sound like you've been in this position, before." Believe me, I have. My dad started abusing me after my mom ran away. He blamed me for it. Therefor, I thought that it was my fault.

"It's complicated." I said, remembering the day I told Jack the same thing.

"Okay!" She giggled. "So, about this peach grove..." She smirked. Leave it to Lilly to lighten up the mood. Though I could tell that she was trying to cover her sadness.

"Oh god. Don't even get me started on how he found it." I smirked. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I laughed. "Maybe next time, kiddo."

"Fine."

We just sat there for a couple minutes, enjoying the silence. Finally, she spoke up, "Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"The song that you sang earlier...Where'd you get it from?"

I sighed.

"My mom used to sing it to me all the time when I was scared." On cold stormy nights she would sing it to me.

"Can you sing it again?" As much as it hurt to remember my mother, I started to sing...

_Everything's gonna be alright  
Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night  
Get closer to me and baby hold on tight  
Cause everything's gonna be all right_

When I got done singing I went over to the peach tree and got a peach and gave it to Lilly. "Here, it's your brothers favorite fruit." She looked at me, confused. "What is it?" Hold on! She doesn't know what a peach is?

"Don't tell that you don't know what a peach is." She just kept on looking at me. "I can't believe that you've never had a peach. Try it!" She bit into the juicy fruit. The juice got all over her face. She smiled and dug into the peach. She has Jacks taste in food, that's for sure. I took a peach from the tree and bit into it, only I didn't get it all over my face.

"I can see why Jack likes it." She said with a smile. I flinched when she mentioned Jack. I took and deep breath and let it out. Now's not the time to start crying.

"Crystal?" I looked at her and cocked my head to the side. "Yesterday when Jack came home, he looked kinda...What's the word? Unsure, scared, frightened, and...I just don't know how to explain it. Do you know why he acted that way?" Well I can't tell her! She's all I have left of Jack.

"Y-yeah. Let's just say that I told him a very important secret and it involves him too." Well, it *DID* involve him. "What's the secret?"

"Nothing you should be worried about."

"Tell me!" I smiled.

"You are too much like your brother."

"Thanks!"

* * *

**IMMORTAL! You people chose immortal! So I need your help on how Crystal should die.**

**1. She kills herself  
2. Her father kills her.  
3. She's so depressed that she doesn't eat, drink, sleep or anything and it slowly kills her.**

**Also, Thanks to the people that PMED ME! Don't get me wrong, I love your reviews, but I don't want everybody to know what I'm doing. I don't mean to sound rude.**

**XXXXFROSTBITEXXXX OUT! PEACE!**


	7. Telling the parents and memories

**I don't own anything. This chapters pretty short. I'm tired so there might be some mistakes.**

LISTEN TO 'LOVE COMES DOWN' BY KERRIE ROBERTS FOR THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

"Crystal? How are we going to tell my parents about...the incident?" Lilly asked me, the next day. We spent the night in the peach grove. Lilly is still surprised on how we were able to keep it a secret all these years. Even I don't know how we kept it a secret.

We just talked about all the good times we had with Jack. She broke down a couple times and I cried but she didn't see it. Right now we were on our way to her house to tell her parents.

"I don't know. Just know that I'll be with you every step of the way." She hugged me.

"You would've been a great girlfriend to Jack." She mumbled. Wha- Does she know about my crush on Jack?

I blushed. "How did you-?" She giggled.

"It's pretty obvious! Everyone in the village knows about it!" EVERYONE? Did Jack hear about it? "Don't worry, Jack didn't know about it."

"Oh thank goodness!" I sighed.

We finally reached her house. "You ready?" I asked. She took my hand. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"MOM! DAD!" Lilly yelled when we entered her house.

"Yes, cupcake?" Lilly's dad, Jacob, said as he came into the room. Lilly looked at him, afraid that he'll blame her. "Get mommy." She stated. He looked at her, confused, but he still went to get her. We both walked over to the couch and she sat on my lap. She started hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Calm down. Calm down." She slowly started to calm down before she could start crying.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She panted. I nodded. I may have been in love with Jack but Lilly had that special 'Brother and sister' connection with him. And knowing that he died saving her doesn't help at all. I may be acting like this isn't hard for me but it is. It's taking all I have to not cry. I have to be strong for Lilly. If she wasn't here, I would've broken down already. My heart has been ripped to shreds. It tore apart when Lilly said the word 'died'. It tore more when I saw the hole in the ice. It ripped to shreds when he wasn't at the grove. I just don't know what to do.

"Yes darlings?" Lynette said. She saw Lilly's eyes all red puffy and she picked her up and her in her lap. "Lilly? Sweetie what's wrong? Where's Jack?" Jacob sat next to me.

Lilly reached out and took my hand. I gave her a reassuring smile before looking down. To my surprise, she didn't cry when she talked.

"The ice was breaking under my feet. He pulled me out of the way but the ice cracked under his feet," She started to cry, "H-he d-died s-saving m-me!"

Lynette and Jacob gasped. "WHAT?" They both yelled at the same time. Lynette immediately started crying while Jacob tried to hold it in to look strong in front of his wife. He was speechless. That makes 2 of us, buddy.

"My poor baby!" Lynette cried. Lilly jumped up from her lap and ran to me. Lynette got up and sat next to Jacob while he held her.

* * *

We stayed like that for about 2 hours and I didn't cry once. Believe me, I wanted to. But I just couldn't. I just sat there, watching his family. Lynette ran out of tears a couple minutes ago. Lilly fell asleep.

I made the mistake of looking at the fireplace. Whenever I look at it, it reminds me of the day when Jack called me evil**(Remember the flashback?) **

I started hyperventilating as the tears flowed down my pale, rosy, cheeks. It became harder to breathe. Lynette noticed this. "Crystal? You okay?"

"I...ca-ca-an't...b-breathe!"

"Get her outside! She needs some fresh air!" Jacob picked me up and brought me outside. He put me down on the bench.

He's gone. He's never coming back.

Memories of Jack flowed into my head.

Jack hanging upside down from a tree branch while I just sat there, talking to him.

Us talking in the grove.

Us laughing in the woods.

Jack and I almost kissing.

Me hiding from the bunny.

Him giving me the puppy eyes.

_"I'll always be there for you." _Repeated in my head.

This was all to much to take in. The memories are too much.

"What's wrong with her?!" Jacob asked, worryingly.

"Her body's finally taking in that he's dead..."

"Sweetie! Breathe! Take slow and steady breaths." Lynette brought me back to reality. I did what I was told and I started breathing properly again. Though it was still hard.

"I don't get it. How did she react differently than us? She had trouble breathing for crying out loud!" Lynette always did say that boys are oblivious.

Lynette looked at me, wanting to know if I wanted to talk about it. I nodded and spoke, "I love him." Jacob looked at me, shocked.

"L-loved?" I shook my head. Lynette looked at me confused.

"Still do." I said.


	8. Knocked down and Stand Ups

**I don't own anything! this chapter is dedicated to Eophi!**

LISTEN TO 'WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU' BY KELLY CLARKSON FOR THIS CHAPTER! THE SONG IS ABOUT HER DAD!

* * *

I didn't do anything the next day. I just sat in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe with a few extra beatings from my father. I wasn't too beat up to move. I was just not in the mood.

My dad doesn't know that Jack is dead. I haven't told him, yet. Why would he care?

"Crystal, Crystal!" I heard from my doorway. My head snapped up to see Lilly jumping on the bed next to me.

"Hey, Lilliloo**(Lilli-loo)**." I mumbled. It wasn't that I wasn't in the mood to see her, it's just that this place isn't the best place to talk.

"Lilliloo? That's new. I like it. Just don't call me Lillipop." She said to me. I chuckled. "So why haven't you been going out?" Well, the love of my life, AKA my best friend, just passed away, my dad abuses me, and my best friend, that I mentioned earlier, was the only thing keeping me alive. No biggie.

"I'm just not in the mood. Ya' know, because of the...incident." She winced.

"Yeeaahh."

We just sat there. I was laying in my bed while Lilly played with my hair. Jack likes having his hair played with, Lilly likes to play with peoples hair. Right now she was doing my hair in a fishtail braid. I've gotta hand it to her, she's pretty good with hair.

"So, Crystal..."

"Hmmm?"

"What was that secret that you told him?" We both know who 'him' is. We refuse to say his name out loud, afraid that one of us will start crying.

I shrugged, "Nothing important. Just some...family issues."

"If it's not important then why can't you tell me?" She's got a point.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as she accidentally pulled my hair. She winced, "Sorry. Answer the question!"

"Ummm...well...-"

"LILLY COME HERE!" Lynette yelled. "Seriously, mom?" She mumbled to herself. I don't want her to leave. Sure she'll ask me the same question but that means my dad won't abuse me. I'm running out of excuses on why I keep getting hurt.

You see, my dad acts like the perfect father in front of everybody else but when we're alone...I either get a new bruise, a black eye, or a broken bone. My life stinks.

"COMING MOM! Bye Crystal!" She ran off.

_"What would you do if I died right now?"_

_"Kill myself."_

I take that back. I can't kill myself. I can't just leave poor Lilly alone. She needs me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a strong slap to my face. The impact was so strong that I was knocked to the floor.

"You told him?!" My father, Rick, yelled to me. Uh oh. He heard. This is exactly why I never bring Jack and Lilly here. If I say something wrong, I get beat. Boo me.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." I said, looking at the ground. Of course I knew what he was talking about! It was worth a shot.

He kicked me in my stomach. "LIAR!" He yelled. He picked me up by my neck. He started choking me.

"WHERE IS HE?" It was getting harder to breathe. I tried to get him hand off my neck but he only gripped me harder.

"H-h-h-he's d-d-dead." It wasn't the choking that made me stutter.

"LIAR! YOU'RE JUST SAYING HE'S DEAD SO I WON'T KILL HIM!" He threw me on the ground. I grabbed my neck. It hurt really bad. I started gasping for breath. It was hard to get air into my lungs.

"I'll go find him myself!" He yelled. He went to the table and picked up a knife with a sharp blade. Wait a minute. When he doesn't find Jack...He'll go after Lilly. I can't let that happen. Too many people have died in that family.

I quickly got up and ran to him. Well, more like stumbled. I grabbed his arm and tried to stop him.

"No! He's dead! The secret's with him!" I yelled. He pushed me down on the ground.

"Yeah right! I know how much you love him! You're just trying to protect him! You're nothing but a worthless piece of trash!" He growled. That's the last straw**("Actually you are out of straws!" Who said that line?)**!

"You're right." I mumbled. I started to slowly stand up.

"Huh?"

"I do love him. And if he WAS alive, I would be trying to protect him. Everything you're saying is true. But I'm NOT a worthless piece a trash. That's you. You see, I'm nothing like you. I'm actually nice, caring, sweet, and I actually CARE about people. You're nothing but a sick, disgusting, and heartless**(Insert bad word here. Sorry, I'm not aloud to use bad language.)**! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME JUST A LITTLE BIT? I DON'T GET IT! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE LIKE JACK'S DAD? A SWEET AND CARING DAD? HE'S MORE OF A DAD TO ME THAN YOU ARE! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS FAVORITE COLOR! EVERY SINGLE THING I DO I GET BEAT UP FOR IT! EVERY SINGLE THING I SAY I GET BEAT UP FOR IT! IF I TAKE ONE BREATH I GET BEAT UP FOR IT! I WAKE UP EVERY MORNING TO A SLAP IN THE FACE! YOU'RE NO FATHER TO ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I SHOULD EVEN CALL YOU THAT! KILL ME FOR ALL I CARE! IF JACK'S NOT IN THIS WORLD THEN NEITHER AM I!" I paused to calm myself down, "I hate you." I said softly, but loud enough for Rick to hear me.

He looked at me, shocked. He didn't say anything before he ran off. I sighed.

I'm probably gonna get killed later, but I'm glad I stood up to my dad.

* * *

**Wow. That's all I have to say for this chapter! My cousin PMed me and gave me a great idea! Here's the idea...Drum roll please...What would you guys think of...DEATH FOR LOVE: THE MUSICAL!**

Review!


	9. Death and Tears

**I don't own anything. You people didn't guess who said the line. Who said the line "Actually, you are out of straws."?**

**VERY SHORT CHAPTER!**

UMMMM 'WHEREVER I GO' BY MILEY CYRUS?  


* * *

"WHERE IS HE?" Rick yelled at me a couple hours later. He didn't find Jack. Apparently he thinks that I snuck out and warned Jack. I would if he was alive. So far, I have 3 new bruises, a sprained wrist, and a black eye.

"I'm telling you! He's not a-a-alive!" I still have trouble saying it. Right now, I was laying on the ground with Rick hovering above me.

He was about to say something but we were interrupted by a scared little voice, "Cr-Cry-Crystal?"

I looked at her. "Lilly!" She was standing in the doorway, shaking. Rick chuckled. He better not do what I think he's doing.

He looked and her and quickly ran to her and grabbed her. I was too shocked to move. Her held her and pointed the knife at her throat. He's not gonna...

"Say good-bye to your little friend!" He growled.

"CRYSTAL!" There's no-one that I hate more than Rick right now.

"Lilly." I managed to squeak out. He was about to slice her throat.

"KILL ME!" I yelled in horror. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me, shocked. "What?"

"Kill me. Don't kill Lilly. Kill me." I said, slowly standing up. My dress was ripped off to about mid-thigh so you can easily see my scars from over the years on my legs. Lilly gasped at what I just said and at my scars.

Rick smirked evilly. "Very well then." He threw Lilly in the corner. The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my stomach.

* * *

**Rick POV**

What did I just do? Did I just kill my own daughter? Guilt just washed over me. I suddenly felt guilty for all the years of abusing her.

I ran out of the house right after I did it. I'm a monster. She did nothing to deserve this. What have I done? When I got to the woods I held the knife against my heart.

"You're wrong, Crystal. I do love you. I just haven't realized it until now." Were my last words before the snow turned red.

* * *

**Lilly POV**

What just happened? All I could do was watch in horror as my brother's best friend crumble to the floor with her stomach bleeding. "CRYSTAL!" I yelled. Rick quickly ran out of the house. That monster!

She started coughing up blood. It wasn't a pretty sight to look at.

I quickly ran over to her and hugged her. "Why Crystal? Why? Everyone's dying because of me. It's not fair." She was taking slow, steady, breaths. Thank goodness she hasn't died yet. She started singing.

_"Everything's gonna be alright  
Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night  
Get closer to me and baby hold on tight  
Cause everything's gonna be all right"_

"No, everything's not gonna be alright. What will I do, now?" She laughed. Well, it was more of a strangled chuckle. She was losing blood pretty quickly.

"Y-y-y-you'll be f-f-fine. A-also, if C-C-Claire say's tha-that she will m-miss h-him...ki-kick her b-b-butt for me. W-we b-b-both k-know that she'll j-just miss h-h-his l-l-looks." We both laughed at that.

"By the way...Jack liked you back."

She looked at me, a look of pain and shock on her face. "N-n-now y-y-you t-t-tell m-me?" She stuttered. Her breathing slowed down.

"Hold on! I can call my mom!" I exclaimed, tears flowing down my cheeks.

She coughed. "No, L-L-Lilliloo. It's t-t-too late. I love you.**(Of course she meant it in a sisterly way)" **Then I watched in horror her eyes closed and she went limp.

I just sat there, watching her dead body lay on the floor. I've been holding it in this whole time. I finally buried my head in my hands and cried my eyes out. "I-I-I'll miss you."

* * *

**There we go! I know it's a little bit rusty around the edges but otherwise I think it's good. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! By the way, my birthday is tomorrow!**


	10. Spirits and a New Friend

I own nothing.

* * *

My name is Crystal Lynn White. At least...That's what the moon told me.

I've been around for 300 years. I'm 318 years old. I am a snow fairy. No, I'm not like Jack Frost. I'm just a plain ol' snow fairy. Nothin' special. Jack makes the snow, I do stuff with it. Like making a ice skateboarding ramp(It's actually quite funny to see the people's faces when it appears out of nowhere.) My powers only work if it's snowing or if snow is on the ground.

My powers don't work like Jack Frost's. All I have to do is imagine what I want the snow to do and it does it.

When I 'woke up' 300 years ago all I saw was darkness. I didn't know where I was or what was I doing there. But most importantly...I didn't know WHO I was. But I quickly figured it out...

I wear wearing a light blue sleeveless dress that came up to my knees. It had little white snowflakes at the bottom of it. I also have snow white curly hair. It stopped just a little bit below my shoulders. I wasn't that bad lookin' if I say so myself. I have white wings that sparkle in the sunlight.

Right now I was flying over the city of Burgess. I really don't know where I'm flying but I was still enjoying the ride. People can't see me. Well, they can but I have to make them. You see, if I blow a snowflake into their eyes, they can see me. If I don't, they can't. I don't do it that often. Even if I do it, the people think that they're seeing things.

I looked over near one of the cafe's and saw frost appear on the window. I was always fascinated by Jack's work. It's just so beautiful.

I flew over to the window and looked at the pattern. It wasn't a specific design. But it was still gorgeous. I felt the wind start to pick up. I faced the direction that the wind was coming from and spread my arms out, "Right on time, windy."

As the breeze came, it gently lifted me off the ground and carried me through the sky.

I don't remember anything from my past life. Not even how I died. It sucks, really.

I looked down and saw a couple of kids making a snowman. "Nice snow man!" I yelled. Of course, they couldn't hear me. I flew down and closed my eyes. Suddenly, it started snowing ONLY on the kids and the snowman. The kids started cheering. I laughed. For some reason I feel protective over the kids of the world. Like I need to protect them from anything that can hurt them.

"Hahaha! I know that's you Jack!" One kid with brown hair laughed.

I hate it when they do that. Whenever I do something, the kids always think it's Jack Frost. I'm sick of it. At least, give ME some credit!

Jack Frost...That name reminds me of something! It seems all to familiar! I've been hearing about him for 300 years though I've never actually met him. Sure, I've seen him fly around but I've never actually got a good look at his face.

"Jack?" The brown haired kid said. I blew a snowflake into his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw me.

I flew up a sat on a branch. "That wasn't Jack Frost, kiddo." Why do I even bother? He'll just run away, thinking he's crazy. He smiled after he recovered from the confusion.

"I'm Jamie. What's your name?" Huh? He's not running away. I was too caught up in my thoughts to remember to keep my balance on the tree. I fell out of it and landed in the bushes. The kid, apparently named Jamie, winced when I hit the ground. I blacked out when my head hit the ground.

* * *

A couple hours later, I woke up in a room that I wasn't familiar with. I did what first popped into my mind. I panicked and flew to the top of the ceiling.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down! It's me! Jamie!" Who is this kid and why did he help me? I didn't move.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. I'm only 12**(That's my guess)**! What harm can I do?" He has a point. I slowly started to fly down. But I kept my distance from him. He smiled. "What's your name?" He asked again.

"Crystal." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Nice name. Are you a spirit, too?" Too? He can't be a spirit...

"Yes. I've been here for 300 years. " I added, still a little skeptical.

"Lemme guess. You're 318 years old?" I nodded. How did he know that?

"That makes 2 of you." 2? What does he mean? This kid is confusing. He seemed to have caught onto my confusion.

"I have a friend, best friend, who is a spirit. His name is Jack Frost. Perhaps you've heard of him." He knows Jack Frost? Not possible. Only people who believe can see him.**(She doesn't know what happened with Pitch.)**Unless...

"You believe?" I asked, in a louder voice. I walked into the light so he could see my face.

"I just said that Jack Frost is my best friend, didn't I?" I laughed. Who am I kidding? This kid won't do anything to hurt me. I flew over and sat on his bed.

"Good point." He sat down next to me. "So what kind of spirit are you? Jack controls the winter and snow. What about you?" I crossed my legs.

"A snow fairy. Jack and I are exactly the same. But very different. He makes the snow, I do stuff with it." He looked at me, shocked. Did I say something wrong?

"Wait, that was YOU that made that ice skateboarding ramp appear out of nowhere?" I laughed and then nodded. "Yes, that was me. All I have to do is imagine what I want the ice to do, and it does it. It's easier than using my hands." He looked at me, his mouth agape.

"Amazing! Wait, so basically, you're lazy?" He smirked.

"Whaaatttt?" I exclaimed, unconvincingly, "No! I'm not lazy. I just don't like to work." I shrugged.

The rest of the night we just talked and laughed. He told me more about Jack Frost. He seems like a nice guy. Though his personality seems familiar. Oh well. I'll probably meet him tomorrow. Cause ya' know, He's Jamie's best friend and I'm Jamie's friend now. Hopefully, things will go good.

* * *

**Whoo-hoo! She's a spirit! I got the imagination idea from a guest named Sylviana. Thank you! Here are the other authors or readers that I got ideas from...by the way, she's the spirit of protection. She feels protective of the kids.**

Cam3910

Kaseyawolf2

storygirl99210

**Thank you! People asked me to make her Cupid but whenever I imagine Cupid, I see a big baby in a diaper with a bow and arrow.**

It would make my day if you reviewed! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	11. Meetings and Kangaroos

**I don't own anything except Crystal! Does anyone else imagine her as Periwinkle from Tinkerbell?**

**LISTEN TO 'ENCHANTED' BY TAYLOR SWIFT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Don't you have to leave soon?" Jamie asked me at about 11:30 pm. I was hanging upside down from his bed. I literally have no idea how I got in this position.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm not like Jack. I don't have a job I need to do." Jamie looked down.

"Oh yeah. Right. I forgot." I laughed.

"So what's Jack like?" I asked.

His face brightened up. "Well, he's funny, nice, and the closest thing to a brother that I have." Aw that's sweet. I was about to reply but a hot voice**(This is me talking.)**beat me to it

"Thanks Jamie!" Suddenly a flash of blue, white, and brown came through the window.

"What the-?"

"Jack! You're here!" Jamie yelled. As soon as he said that, Sophie ran into the room and jumped onto Jack. "Jacky! Jacky! Wait, where Bunny?" I met Sophie earlier.

Jack laughed. "Sorry Soph. He's not with me." Her smile turned into a frown.

"He not here? Well you'll do." She snuggled more into him and hugged his arm. All of us laughed.

"Hey, Jamie!" Jack said.

"Hey Jack. I thought you weren't gonna come?"

"Well here I am!"

Jack still hasn't noticed me. I smiled at the little reunion. "Well I guess I'll just let you 3 catch up. I'll come by later." I smiled. Jack finally looked up at me in shock. After he recovered from his shock, he smiled at me. Somehow, Sophie fell asleep and fell off his arm.

"Nonsense!" Jamie said. He came over and pulled at my hand.

"Crystal, this is Jack. Ya' know, the one I told you about. Jack, this is Crystal." He smiled.

I nodded at Jack and said, "Nice to meet the one that technically gives me my powers." Jack and Jamie looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

Jack shook his head. "What do you mean 'Gives you your powers'?" Now I get why he's confused

"Let me explain. I'm a snow fairy. Ya' know, I died and then I became a spirit," He nodded, "Long story short. You make the snow, I do stuff with it." His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"That's so cool!"

* * *

**6 in the morning**

"Wait, so when someone touches your wings, they disappear? But you can still fly?" Jack asked. I nodded.

Jamie went to bed around midnight. Jack and I ended up on the roof. Since we don't sleep, we just stayed up all night. Jack and I became best friends. Yep that's right. I got me a best friend. And I'm proud of it too! I'm his best girl friend. A friend that's a girl. Nothing more.

Jack is familiar. I can tell ya' that. I've seen him somewhere before! I just don't know where. Whenever he touches me, it's not new. I've felt his touch before.

A comfortable silence washed over us. Suddenly, a question popped into my mind that I knew I couldn't ask. He probably wouldn't even wanna talk about it. He probably doesn't even know. Does he?

"Hey Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you die?"

He chuckled. How is this funny? This is his death that we're talking about! "I knew you would ask that. I died saving my sister from drowning in a frozen lake." Wow. He must've been a good brother.

"I'm sorry about that." He glared at me. Oops. "Not that your sister survived! I mean, that you died! Ya' know...Cause you died saving your sister..." I drifted off, not knowing what to say. A couple seconds later, he was thrown into a fit of laughter. He's laughing at me? I smirked. I stood up and flew to the ground. I crossed my arms.

Jack smirked and flew down. I tried my best to not smile or laugh. "You gotta admit, that was kinda funny." He came up behind me. When he touched my wings, they disappeared. I shook my head.

"Uh-uh." It WAS kinda funny. But I'm not gonna let him know that.

"Come on, Cryssy." Who else has called me that? It seems familiar. He ran his hands down my sides and they stopped at my hips. "Admit it." He whispered in my ear. My insides turned into mush. What's he doing to me?

"N-n-never." I stated, cowardly. He was about to reply but then we heard something in the bushes. I jumped and hid behind Jack, suddenly forgetting that I was a spirit. The 'thing' that was in the bushes jumped out.

"Jack! Where have you been?" Is my eyes playing tricks on me? Because I see a huge kangaroo with boomerangs.

"Talking to a friend." Jack stated, simply. The kangaroo nodded at me, "Nice to meet ya', mate. The name's Bunnymund. Call me Bunny. If you call me Bunnymund I will kill you." A bunny?

"Wait, you're a bunny? I thought you were a kangaroo?" Bunny's eye twitched while Jack was leaning against the tree, laughing. Bunny threw a boomerang at him. I froze it in a block of ice before it hit Jack. It fell to the ground. Bunny looked at me, ignoring is boomerang.

"You're a spirit, too?" I nodded.

"Snow fairy." Jack piped in. I noticed that he was right under the tree. I closed my eyes and the snow from the tree fell down on top of Jack. Bunny and I burst out laughing.

"Revenge for laughing at me earlier!" I croaked between laughs.

"You're alrigh' with me." Bunny said, "Even though you called me a kangaroo."

"Hey! You're gonna get it!" Jack yelled. He started running towards me but Bunny grabbed onto his hoodie before he could reach me.

"Hold up. North needs you. Someone asked for a Jack Frost toy for Christmas and he needs you to help him make it. I think her name was Scarlett..." Bunny said, scratching his ear.

"Who cares what her name is! Someone wants me! As a toy!" Jack said.

I laughed. "See ya' tomorrow, Cryssy! Well, today. Who cares." He started to fly off but he flew back down.

He kissed me on the cheek. "Later." He smirked and flew off.

Bunny looked at me, shocked. "What was THAT abou'?"

I touched my cheek. "I have no idea."

"So what's your name?" Bunny asked.

"Crystal." I shrugged.

"Nice name." He smiled.

"Thanks."

A minute later, nobody has said anything. I decided to break the silence.

"So I'm assuming you're the Easter Bunny?"

"Yep." He sat down on a rock and started chewing on a carrot.

"So you know Santa?" He nodded.

"And the Sandman. And the Tooth Fairy. And, sadly, Jack Frost." I laughed.

"Why don't you like Jack?"

He looked at me like I said the most horrible thing on the planet. "What is there to like about him?!" I sat down on a tree branch.

"Well, he's funny, sweet, nice, charming, cute, different in a goo-"

"Wait! Did you just say 'cute'?" Woops. That might have slipped out.

"Ummm...No?" It sounded more like a question. Bunny's mouth hung open.

"Hold on. Back up. Does the fun and innocent little Crystal, have a crush on the rude and selfish Jack?" What did he just say?

"How dare you say that! He's not rude and selfish! He's sweet and nice! And do you even KNOW how he died? He's anything but selfish! Don't you ever, under ANY circumstances, call him that again." Bunny was shocked.

"Okay, maybe not so innocent." He said to himself.

I finally calmed down. "I'm sorry. I just get defensive sometimes."

"It's alrigh'. So DO you have a crush on him?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I think I do...No. It's too soon. How long have I known him? 6 or 7 hours?" I mumbled. I flew down to the ground and sat down on a log. Bunny sat down next to me.

"What do you feel around him?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you feel when your with him?" I took a moment to think about it.

"I feel...Powerful. Like I can do anything. I feel strong, though at the same time...I feel like I'm at his mercy. When he touches me, I turn to mush. I was about to faint before you came." I laughed at the memory.

"Do you feel in love?" I was shocked at the question. I guess Bunny does have a soft side...

"I don't know. Give me some time to think about it."

"Okay. Though I think he likes you back." He smirked. What did he say? Jack likes me? Wait, he said 'think'. That doesn't mean that he does.

"Excuse me?" I repeated.

"I can see the way he looks at you. No matter how long you've known each other. It was probably love at first sight."

"Wow. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. Now I have another question." He stated

"Hmm?"

"Is Sophie awake?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Is Sophie awake? No-one knows. Except me! REVIEW!**


	12. Meadows and Stories

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
**

**LISTEN TO 'SPARKS FLY' BY TAYLOR SWIFT FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

**The next day...**

I quickly flew to some place that only I knew of. It takes about an hour to get there. I only have a couple minutes to go. It was hard to keep flying straight because I was still in lovey-dovey land. So far I've crashed into 2 trees. Yep. 2 of them.

I still don't know if I'm in love with Jack or not. I've met lots of other spirits throughout my lifetime but I've never felt this kind of connection towards any of them as I do to Jack.

I go to this place every time I need to think. And right now, I need to think. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I crashed into something blue and white.

"Hey!" Someone said in a grouchy voice. I know that voice!

"I'm sorry. I was going somewhere and I wasn't paying attention to where-" I finally looked up and found myself looking into some beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Jack?"

He looked up too. "Crystal? What are you doing here?" I smirked and crossed my arms.

"We're in the air. Am I not allowed to be up here anymore?" He chuckled and started flying towards me.

"Maybe. Maybe not. What do you think?" His cold breath whispered in my ear. I shivered and it wasn't because he was cold.

I smirked and dove straight down, leaving a very dumbfounded Jack still flying in the air. "Huh? Hey! Where'd you go?"

I flew down and hid behind a tree. Jack flew to the ground and looked around. I giggled. He smirked. "Crystal? Where are you?" He said in a light voice. I nearly fainted at the sound of his voice. I stayed in my hiding place.

"Hm. I guess she's not here. I'll go try somewhere else." He flew away. I giggled and looked out from my hiding place. As soon as I walked out, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. I jumped in surprise and gave a little yelp.

"Got'cha." A deep voice whispered in my ear. My legs were weak. I was at his mercy but at the same time, I was very angry at him for scaring me.

"Jack!" I whimpered as I pulled away from him. I meant for it to sound intimidating. I guess I'm still recovering from him touching me. He laughed.

"So where are you going anyway?" I started flying. Jack followed.

"Who said I'm going somewhere?" He chuckled.

"You did." I looked at him, confused.

"When was that?"

"When you bumped into me." Oh, yeah. Right...I have a bad memory.

"Oh. Well anyway, I'm going somewhere only I know of." I said as I flipped over and was laying on my back in the air but I was still flying.

"And where is it?" He asked.

"Follow me if you wanna find out!" I laughed and flew at full speed towards the place.

"What? Hey wait up!"

Okay, so I might have underestimated his flying skills. He's WAY faster than me. Too bad he doesn't know where he's going...

I stopped at a big boulder in front of a cave. I laughed. "Hey Jack! You're going the wrong way!" I yelled to Jack. He looked at me and flew to me. He laughed too.

"I underestimated you. You're a fast flyer." He held onto his staff with one hand and his other hand was in his pocket.

"I try."

"Okay, enough with the jibba-jabba. Help me move this thing." I said as I started to push the boulder. He helped. I grunted. "I swear, this thing gets heavier by the day."

"And how long have you been going here?" I stopped pushing for a second and look at him sheepishly.

"200 years. Giver take..." I said nervously. Jack smiled his award winning smile and shook his head. "What?"

"When you said that, it reminded me of my friend, Tooth." Tooth? I mentally pouted. Wait. Why am I feeling jealous?

"Is that the Tooth Fairy?" I asked.

He nodded, "One and only." We continued to push the rock until it was out of the way. We flew into the cave.

"What is this place?" Jack asked me. "You'll see." I smirked. He just rolled his eyes. "Somebody's a little impatient." I said.

"I just can't wait."

"Well here we are."

We walked for about a minute before we got to a wall of vines and leaves. It led to a beautiful white meadow. In the middle of the meadow was a tall, old, white peach tree. "Wow." Jack gasped.

"Got that right. Come on! You gotta see the view!" I took his hand and pulled him to the tree and we both flew up to the top and looked over the city. I pulled him to the top tree branch.

He gasped. "Wow." He repeated.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked. It had a perfect view of the sunset over the mountains**(Link in my profile)**.

"Amazing..." He mumbled in awe. I smiled and looked at Jack. I like the way the sunlight reflects off the blue in his eyes. Before I knew it I found myself staring at Jack.

"Yeah..." I muttered but I wasn't talking about the sunset**(This isn't awkward! Remember how Bella describes Edward and Jacob in Twilight? BOYS CAN BE CALLED BEAUTIFUL TOO!)**

"Crystal?" Jacks voice shook me out of my trance.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"How did you find this place?" By now the sun was set.

"I don't really know..."

He looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "One day I was just flying around, having the time of my life. Then, something started calling me. I didn't know what it was. It just kept repeating my name. I started following the sound. It led me here. When I got to this tree, there was a woman floating just a few inches off the ground. She was beautiful. White hair, silver dress, dark blue eyes. She told me that this was a place of love and passion. She told me that there used to be two people that went here all the time. They were best friends. That they both loved each other but was too scared to admit it. That the girl was holding a big secret that no-one knew. It was eating her up inside. But one day, he found out. He felt guilty that he couldn't protect her from the secret. About a day after he found out, he died a tragic death. I don't know how he died. The girl was so devastated that she stopped breathing for a minute. Luckily she started breathing again. The girl was suffering. The woman told me that he was her reason for living. That she loved him with all her heart. That she wouldn't know what to do without him. The next day, she died giving her life for her lovers little sister. But 'till this day, no-one knows what her secret was or how the boy died."

Jack looked at me, shocked. "Creepy but sad story." He said in awe. "What did you do next?" He asked.

"After she told me the story she started fading away. I begged her to stay and to tell me more but all she said was 'Love never dies'. When she left I flew to the tree. There was a necklace hanging on a branch. It said the same thing. 'Love Never Dies'." I took off my necklace and handed it to Jack. It was a silver heart shaped necklace. It had some marks and scratches on it but it was still beautiful.

I continued, "I've been coming here ever since. For some reason, I feel connected to it. Like I'm a part of it. But it's just not complete." He nodded.

"Wow...Did you ever find out who the woman was?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. But I think I know what her name was. it said it on her necklace. It said '_Taina'._"

"Taina? Never heard that one before..." I laughed.

"I snuck into a library and looked it up. It means 'Mystery' It kinda fits. She is a mystery." I smiled.

The rest of the night we just talked and laughed.

But neither of us knew what was coming...

* * *

**WHOO-HOO! 166 reviews! I love you guys! Also I found some links that shows you pics of stuff like Crystals hair, the meadow, her outfit, and that kind of stuff. Check them out in the 'link' section of my profile. VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**If you wanna know what anything else looks like, review! REVIEW IF YOUR AWESOME!**


	13. Fainting and Memories

**I don't own anything!**

NO SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER! I COULDN'T FIND ONE!  


* * *

**The same day. 5 minutes later**

"Soooo, Cryssy," Jack started a couple minutes later.

"Hmmm?"

"I told you how I died. So, how did you die?" Ummmm, I really don't know how to respond to that. I started to fiddle with my hands.

"I-uh-um...I don't really know." I really didn't. I've heard that the Tooth Fairy can give you your memories but I could never find her.

"You don't remember anything from your past life?" I shook my head. "I don't even know if I had a family or any friends and I have no idea how I died..." I stated, sadly. He looked at me. A smirk crossed over his face. Excuse me but I don't think this is funny.

"Come on!" He started flying in the air. I looked at him, confused but started flapping my wings. He took my hand and started pulling me. I decided to ignore the spark that I felt in my hand when he touched me.

* * *

"Woah. Where are we?" I gasped when we entered some sort of castle. Jack was met with a dozen little feathery fairies coming at him. I laughed.

"Girls! Show some manners!" A voice said. I looked over and saw a half human-half hummingbird coming towards us. The little fairies looked down sadly before flying off, except one.

"Hey, Baby Tooth and Tooth." Jack greeted. Oh, so she must be the Tooth Fairy. Not what I expected.

"Hey, Jack. Who's your friend?" Baby Tooth came over to me and started flying around my face. I smiled and laughed. She sat on my shoulder. I stroked her feather and she giggled.

"Aren't you a little cutie?" I said.

"This is Crystal. Cryssy, this is Tooth, the Tooth Fairy." I gave her a warm smile. "Nice to meet you!"

She flew over to me and opened my mouth and...looked...at my...teeth? "Oh my gosh! Look at those pearly whites!" Jack laughed.

"Tooth, hands out of mouth."

She pulled back and looked at me, nervously. "Sorry."

"No problem. You are the Tooth Fairy after all."

Baby Tooth chirped something, crossed her arms, and glared at Jack. "Oh, sorry. Crystal, this is Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth, this is Crystal." Baby Tooth flew down and hugged my thumb.

"I think she likes me." I smiled. Tooth smiled and shook her head. "You should've seen her when she met Jack." I can only imagine.

"JACK FROST!" Bunnymund's voice boomed threw the castle.

"Uh oh." Jack mumbled.

Tooth sighed. "Jack, what did you do this time?"

"I definitely did not freeze his ears together while he was sleeping if that's what you're thinking..." He said, nervously. He looks cute when he's nervous.

I laughed. Tooth smiled and shook her head.

"I uh..gotta go!" Then he flew off.

"That's Jack Frost for ya'. Always playing a prank. But I have no idea what we would've done without him." Tooth giggled. Huh?

"What do you mean?" She looked at me, shocked. "He didn't tell you?" I shook my head.

"Tell me what?"

"Ask Jack next time you're alone together." I blushed. She noticed. "Wait, you're blushing. That means..." She gasped, "Oh my! You have a crush on him!" I blushed even more.

"What? No! Little ol' me, having a crush on Jack Frost? T-that's ridiculous! W-what makes you think that?" I stuttered.

"You're a bad liar. You know that, right?" And thank you, for your honesty, my dear Tooth Fairy.

"Gee thanks."

"So do you have a crush on him?" She asked, ignoring my comeback.

"I've already had this conversation with the kangaroo. Can I please not have it again?" She looked at me, shocked.

"Bunnymund, talking to you, about crushes, and not killing you for calling him a kangaroo? I just can't see that happening." Is it that much of a surprise?

I nodded and shrugged. "I guess..."

"Hmm. Well anyway, since you're hanging out with Jack and that means I'll see you more often. I wanna know everything about you!" Uh oh. This can't end well.

"What's you're favorite food? Favorite color? Favorite season? Favorite holiday? What do you look for in a guy? What kind of fashion sense do you have?" She pampered me with questions.

"Okay...Ice cream. Blue. Winter. Christmas. Someone who won't force anything on me and isn't too uptight and knows how to have fun. And I don't know...Strapless and sleeveless, backless, just a little above the knees, preferably blue, maybe a little sparkle on it. Basically what I'm wearing right now..."

She smiled. "Ooh then I have the perfect dress for you!" I'm okay with that. She pulled me to a room with dresses everywhere.

"Woah! These dresses are amazing!"

"Thanks. I take them from stores but I add some stuff onto it. I was actually saving them for Jack's girlfriend, if he gets one, but you'll do. You're bound to get together sometime!" I blushed again.

"When I get done, you're gonna make Jack drool." I'd like to see that.

* * *

"Wow! This dress is gorgeous! How do you do it?" I looked down at the aqua blue dress and twirled.**(Link of dress in profile)**.

"Takes practice. When I was human I had a talent for dress making. I guess it got passed onto my afterlife." She said, tying the bow in the back. "Here. Put these on." She handed me a pair of sparkly aqua blue high heels**(link in profile)**. I put them on**. **Most people don't like high heels but I love them. Plus it makes me taller. Now I can probably reach Jack's height.

She flew backwards and squealed. "You. Look. Beautiful!" She squealed.

She hasn't let me look in the mirror yet. It's getting annoying. "Let me see! Let me see!" I pleaded.

"Nope. Not yet. We still need to do the hair!" I groaned. "Hey, cheer up! There's 2 upsides to this! Number 1- You'll look gorgeous! Number 2- Wouldn't you want to see Jack drool and possibly faint over you?" She's got a point.

"Fine. But it better be quick."

"Great! Sit down."

* * *

"Okay, done!" She said 10 minutes later. It took a while to fix my hair to make it the way she wanted it**(Link in profile)**.

"Finally." I mumbled. It was in a curly ponytail with my hair wrapped around the hair-tie so you couldn't see it. It also had a yellow and white flower in it. "Can I look now?" I whined.

"Yep. but you have to answer one question for me." She was planning this!

I groaned. "fine." I muttered.

"Do you have a crush on Jack?" Seriously? Should've seen it coming...

I sighed. "Yes. I have a crush on him." She squealed...again.

"I knew it! It's so obvious the way you look at him!" I blushed. It was easily noticeable because of my pale skin. She laughed. "Okay you can look in the mirror now."

I faced the mirror and saw an unrecognizable girl in it. That can't be me. Impossible. That girl is beautiful. There's no way that the girl can be me. I walked forward and touched the mirror. The girl in the mirror did the same. I gasped. That girl is me. The gorgeous girl right in front of me is me!

"G-gorgeous!" I whispered. She nodded in agreement. "That's me! That's me in the mirror! I look...beautiful! And this dress...! A-and the hair!" I laughed. She laughed too.

"Crystal? Tooth? Where are you, two?" Jack yelled from the main room.

"Just in time." Tooth whispered, "We'll be there in a minute!" She yelled. Huh?

She flew over to the desk and opened a bag. She flew above me and turned the bag upside down. "Your wings need just a little bit more sparkle." I looked at the mirror and saw my wings sparkling. They were beautiful!

I flew up and hugged Tooth. She was a bit startled at first but she hugged me back. "Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem sweetheart. Now let's go watch Jack faint right in front of us!" I laughed. I peeked my head out the door and saw Jack standing there. I walked out but he didn't notice me.

"Hey, Jack." I said. He turned around to look at me but as soon as he did, he almost fell. He used his staff for support. Aw man, he didn't faint. Boo.

"C-Crystal?" I nodded.

"You look...Beautiful! Amazing! Gorgeous!" I blushed. He did too. I don't think he meant for that to come out.

"Thanks."

"What happened to you?"

"I gave her a little makeover." Tooth pitched in. Baby Tooth came over and started circling me, chirping something. I guess she went with Jack. Jack just continued to stare at me.

"Umm Jack?" I said, waving a hand in front of his face. I laughed at what he did next.

He fainted.

Tooth and I started laughing our heads off. "I knew he would faint!" Tooth stated.

* * *

"Huh? What happened?" Jack asked an hour later when he woke up. He rubbed his head.

"You fainted after you saw Crystal." Tooth smiled.

Jack blushed. "Oh...yeah...Sorry about that." He stuttered.

"No worries. I think it's a guy thing." I said. He smiled and sat up on the bed we put him in.

"Yeah...guy thing...The point is that you look gorgeous." He winked at me. Thank goodness I was sitting down or I would've fallen. "And Tooth, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

He smirked. "Any chance you can show us Crystal's memories?" That's what he was planning?

Tooth chuckled. "I'll be right back." She flew off.

"This is what you were planning?" I asked and moved to sit beside him.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yep. I've already seen my memories. Well not all of them. I've only seen how I died. Now we'll be able to see you die. Wow, that sounded wrong."

"Yes it did."

"I'm back! Here's your memories, Crystal. It'll show 2 of your best memories then 1 one your worst memories then it'll show you how you died." Tooth handed me a golden box with a teenage girls face on the end. She had curly brown hair with her bangs swept to the side. I guess that's me.

"That's you?" Jack asked.

"I guess." I hesitated before opening the box. I bright light shone in front of us. It was sort of like a tv except there wasn't a screen. The image was just floating in the air.

A beautiful girl appeared on the image. She had big brown eyes and really curly brown hair. She was probably around 16 years old.

I was running in the woods. I had a creme colored dress and some of my hair was pinned back. I was laughing. _"I'm gonna get you Cryssy!"_ Another voice said. Wait, isn't that what Jack calls me? That even sounded like Jack.

_"I seriously doubt it! You'll never catch me!" _I yelled. I kept running.

I smiled at myself.

I stopped running and turned around. _"Jack? Where are you?"_ Jack?! No, no it's probably a different Jack.

_"Got'cha!" _Someone yelled as they came up behind me and picked me up.

_"Jack! Let go of me!" _I laughed.

"No way." I muttered when I got a good view of 'Jack's' face. Jack and I gasped.

"That's...me." Jack said in awe.

The scene changed. It showed me and Jack walking into a beautiful white meadow. We were about 18 in this. _"This place never ceases to amaze me." _Jack said.

_"I know right? I still remember how we found it." I said_

_"We? I believe I was the one who found it." He said, smugly._

_"Right. You found it while you were running away from me after you took my bracelet, and I was chasing you." I said, sitting with my back against the tree. He laid down and put his head on my lap._

_"Yep. Good times." He took my hand and placed it on his head. _

I laughed at Jack's motion for me to play with his hair in the image. Jack chuckled too.

The scene changed again. I was walking in the woods. I seemed to have hurt my foot because I was carrying a staff. I saw a little girl running towards me. She was crying. "Wait. That was my...sister." Jack said.

_"CR-CRYSTAL!" The little girl crashed into my arms She was hyperventilating. "Lilly? What's wrong?" She was having trouble breathing. "Breathe, Lilly. Breathe. It's okay. Everything's going to be alright." I soothed. "I-it's a-all my f-fault. I-it's a-all my f-fault. I-it's a-all my f-fault." She chanted. I kneeled down to her level and looked at her. "Lilly? What's wrong?"_

_"I-it's J-Jack! H-he d-died s-saving m-me f-from d-drowning in a l-lake." I froze._

_"Y-you're lying. Jack wouldn't just leave me, like this. He promised." I cried with tears swelling up in my eyes. "I-I'm sorry." She cried._

_I ran away. "He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead..." I chanted over and over again. The trees branches caught my dress and ripped it. Leaves tussled in my hair. I tripped over a log but I didn't fall. I finally got to the lake._

_"JACK!" I yelled. No answer. I saw the hole in the lake. I gasped. I still refused to believe it. I just continued to cry my eyes out._

_I started to run again. My hands started bleeding when I cut them on branches and thorns.I couldn't control my breathing. I was literally gasping for breath._

_I finally reached the cave. I moved the big boulder. I ran into the meadow and looked around._

_"JACK!" I yelled, again. No answer._

_"Jack, this is no time for games!" No answer. I fell to my knees and cried into my hands._

"Wow." Both Jack and I gasped. Tooth just stared at the image. Apparently, Jack and I were best friends.

The scene changed again. I was laying on the ground with some scary man above me. He looked strikingly like me. I gasped when I saw my injuries.

_"WHERE IS HE?" The man yelled at me._

_"I'm telling you! He's not a-a-alive!" I was having trouble saying it._

_He was about to say something but he was interrupted by a scared little voice, "Cr-Cry-Crystal?"_

_I looked at her. "Lilly!" She was standing in the doorway, shaking. The man chuckled. _

_He looked and her and quickly ran to her and grabbed her. I was too shocked to move. Her held her and pointed the knife at her throat. _

_"Say good-bye to your little friend!" He growled._

_"CRYSTAL!" That monster!_

_"Lilly." I managed to squeak out. He was about to slice her throat._

_"KILL ME!" I yelled in horror. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me, shocked. "What?"_

_"Kill me. Don't kill Lilly. Kill me." I said, slowly standing up. My dress was ripped off to about mid-thigh so you can easily see the scars on my legs. Lilly gasped at what I just said and at my scars._

_Rick smirked evilly. "Very well then." He threw Lilly in the corner. The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my stomach._

I watched in horror as the man stuck the knife into my stomach. Jack and I gasped. Both of us suddenly remembered everything of our past life.

* * *

**WHOO-HOO! TEEHEE! How'd you like it? This has to be the hardest chapter. Let's try to get more than 5 reviews! Also the link to her dress and her hair and her shoes are in my profile!**


	14. Anger and Love

**I don't own anything! TEEHEE!**

* * *

Jack and I just sat there as our past lives flowed through our minds. Tooth seemed to know what was happening and she left the room.

I remembered everything. Jack is my best friend. My crush. All my old feelings for him came back to me, which were much stronger than the ones I've developed since I've met him in my afterlife. The only difference was, all the pain that I felt because of Jack's death, was gone. He's here with me. Right beside me. No pain. Just love.

"I remember..." I trailed off. Jack shook his head to get out of his trance. We both looked at each other. We both smiled and threw ourselves into a hug. "Oh my gosh! I...can't believe it." I mumbled into the crook of his neck. He buried his face into my hair. Tears were already streaming down my face. "Me neither." He muttered.

"I can't believe it's you. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you were d-de-" I still couldn't finish the sentence. "Shhh It's okay. I'm here. I'm dead, but here." He soothed and stroked my hair. He pulled away, much to my dismay. "Hey, I'm okay. Stop crying." I tried to stop but I couldn't. "Come on." He took my hand and took me out of the castle. I just followed him, not caring where we were going. I don't care where we're going as long as I'm with him.

He took me to the meadow. We flew to the peach tree and sat down at the top branch. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. I cried into his chest. I don't even know why I was crying. I guess it's the tears that I was holding in as a human. "Cryssy, If I knew you were gonna cry I would've have never took you to see your memories." I just held onto him tighter.

"No. I'm glad I saw them. N-now I know how I died." I said. Jack's fists clenched. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's...nothing." Yeah, like that's gonna fool me. "I'm serious. What's wrong?" He sighed. "I'm just...mad."

"At me?" He looked at me, startled that I said that. "What?! No! I can never be mad at you! I'm mad at your dad." His fists clenched more. "Why?"

"He killed you for crying out loud! You saw it! I had to watch as he stabbed that knife into your stomach." He gritted through his teeth. "I can see why your mad. But I'm here. No worries." I said, rubbing his back to calm him down. He took a deep breath.

"I should've seen the signs. You came to me everyday with a new wound. Those only came up when you come here from your house. I should-" "No. Jack, stop it!" I interrupted. "I should've protected you from him! If I've paid more attention then I could've gotten you away from that monster!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself! This isn't your fault! Things happen for a reason. What that reason is, I have no idea. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I chose to not tell you. I chose to let him beat me. I didn't choose for him to beat me. I chose to let him beat me. I could've told anyone! It's my fault that I'm here now, but I'm proud I'm dead. I died saving YOUR sister from being killed by the monster. I could've let him kill her and just continue on in life, but I didn't.  
You couldn't have done anything to protect me."

He sighed. "You're right. I couldn't have done anything to protect you. I just...feel bad."

"Just look at it his way. Lilly was safe. And we're both here, together." He chuckled. We just sat there for a couple hours, enjoying each others company. He even told me about the battle with Pitch. Seems pretty interesting. "I gotta go." He said, suddenly. "Why?"

His cocked his head towards the sky. I looked up and saw the northern lights. "Soooo? It's just the northern lights." He chuckled.

"It's a signal to a guardian meeting thing." Okay? "Wanna come? I don't think it'll hurt." I nodded my head, "Sure."

"Come on! I'll race ya' to the north pole!"

"Oh, no. Not making that mistake again." He laughed. "You should see Bunny and me racing." I can only imagine.

* * *

"Woah. This place is awesome!" I exclaimed as we walked through the toy factory. Elves were running around while yeti's were...making...the toys? "I thought the elves made the toys?" I asked.

"Just let them believe that." I heard from behind me. I jumped and fell. Jack tried to catch me but we both fell to the ground. "You always said I was light!" I laughed. "You are! You just fell so quickly...Oh hey North." He said, getting up. Who's North? "North?" I turned around to see a big red blob in front of my face. "Woah!" I jumped back. "Is that...Santa?"

"Nice to meet yer'. Call me North." He held out his big hand and I shook it. "I'm Crystal. Nice to meet you too!" I smiled.

"Oh so your the Crystal that Jack won't stop talking about all the time?" I smirked and turned to looked at Jack's blushing face and crossed my arms.

"I don't talk about you! Okay, maybe sometimes, but not all the time!" I giggled. "Anyway! What's the meeting for?"

"Nothing. Bunny told me that you have a new friend and I wanted to meet her." Jack glared at him.

"Wait, so you made me think that the world may be in danger, and that a new villain has risen, but you just wanted to meet Cryssy?" Well when you say it like that, it makes it sound like a bad thing.

They just stared at each other, not saying anything. Finally someone blinked. And it was totally North. "Ha, you blinked!" I said, pointing at him. They ignored me and just kept glaring at each other. "Anyway, how did you and Jack meet?" He asked.

"Depends. Human or spirit?" Jack chuckled. North looked at us confusingly. "What do you mean?" I was about to answer but then we heard the door open. "North! What's the meeting for? Make it quick! I have dresses to finish and teeth to see!" "What is it this time? It betta' be good." I heard. Tooth, Bunny, and a little yellow man flew/hopped in here. The little yellow guy made a '?' appear above his head. I'm guessing that's the Sandman.

Jack laughed. "It's nothing," He glared at North, "North just wanted to meet Crystal."

"Wait, so you made me think that the world may be in danger, and that a new villain has risen, but you just wanted to meet Cryssy?" Bunny asked. I glared at him. "Don't call me that. Only Jack can." I said, threateningly. Bunny playfully glared at me. "What're YOU gonna do about it?"

"You don't wanna know." I held my arms out and suddenly, fifteen snowballs formed around me. Jack, Tooth, and North 'Oooh' from behind me. "Is tha' a challenge? Cause you don't wanna fight a rabbit, mate." He took out his boomerangs and got into a fighting stance. I laughed. "Aw look, guys! He's not afraid to hit a girl!" Of course, we were just playing.

"You bet I'm not." He said, with a small smile on his face. "Bunny, manners!" Tooth said from behind me. "Bunny? Manners? Can't see it happening." I smirked. "Bring it!" So I did. I flew in the air and chucked all the snowballs at him. He dodged them. "That all you got?" He threw a boomerang at me. I closed my eyes and brung my arms up. An ice wall appeared between me and the boomerang. When it hit the wall, it didn't even leave a dent. "You bet it's not! I'm just getting started!" The ice wall suddenly turned in several icicles. Of course they're not sharp. The guardians would hate me if I hurt him.

"You just made the wrong move." He got into a fighting stance.

"Alright you two, that's enough." North piped in. "Wha-? But North! The fight just started!" Jack whined. I laughed and flew down to him. "Don't worry Jack. They'll be more where that came from." I winked. He chuckled and smirked. Bunny came over.

"Uh that wasn't a real fight was it? I don' really have a reason to fight you." He said. I shook my head. "Nah. Just for fun." He hopped away. "So Tooth...New dress?" She flew over.

"No no. It's not done yet."

"Hurry up!" I pleaded.

"Be patient, young grasshopper." She said in a fake British accent**(That goes to you, Iammesmile****!) **I rolled my eyes. She flew off.

"Wanna go to the town?" Jack asked me. "Sure. Who knows? Maybe we'll see Jamie." A date! Well, in my mind it'll be a date. I don't know about him. No, it's just a simple trip to the vill- town. Nothing more.

"Yep. Let's go then! I'll race ya'." Before I could respond, he flew off. I sighed and started flying.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Jack joked from in front of me. I laughed. Jack stopped in front of a park. It was about 2:30 pm so no kids were out of school yet, and that means that the snow on the ground was untouched. There was snow everywhere and since it wasn't touched, it made it all the more beautiful. I smiled as I took a breath. "Your work never ceases to amaze me." I chuckled. "Thanks." Jack said from beside me.

_Take my hand, Take a breath_  
_Pull me close, and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked to __mine_,  
_And let the music be your guide_

...Started playing from somewhere in the city. I love this song. It's so romantic. I started humming the tune. Jack noticed this and smirked. "May I have this dance?" He asked and held out his hand.

I giggled. "Of course you may!" I took his hand and we started dancing to the music.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding, someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, the way we do_

We got more into the dancing. Before we knew it, we were waltzing around the park. He brung his arm up and twirled me, then he pulled me closer to him. I smiled shyly and blushed. He chuckled at my blush.

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_  
_Can I have th__is dance?_

He picked me up and lifted me into the air. I smiled and closed my eyes. When I came back to the ground, his arm went back around my waist. He looked intensely into my eyes. Blue meeting blue. Suddenly, he flew off the ground and pulled me with him. Next thing we knew, we were dancing in mid air, going higher with every step.

_Oh, no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide.  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

Every step we took it left a trail of sparkling snowflakes. But as soon as they appeared, they disappeared.

_Let it rain! Let it pour! What we have is worth fighting for!_

We started going back down.

_You know I believe, that we are meant to beee-oooh!  
_  
We both landed back on the ground and stared into each other's eyes, both of us out of breath. We just stared at each other before we started dancing again.

_It's like catching lighting, the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

Our dance slowed down to just swaying.

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

We finally stopped and gazed into each others eyes. His right hand snaked its way to the back of my neck while his other hand was wound around my waist. My breath hitched in my throat. We were both oblivious to the world. It was just me and him.

My hands kneaded into his icy blue hair. We both closed our eyes leaned in. I could feel his cold breath on my lips. It wasn't much longer before our lips touched. I held him tighter as his lips massaged my own. He pulled me closer and I melted in his arms. I moaned at the feeling of his cold, gentle, touch. He pulled away, much to my dismay, and leaned his forehead against mine. He took a deep breath. "I love you, Crystal. I loved you before we died. And I still love you. Forever and Always." He said it! He loves me! I smiled. "I love you too, Jack. More than you could ever imagine." He smiled and immediately kissed me again. I giggled into the kiss.

I loved him. He loved me. This moment was perfect. Nothing could change that. At least that's what I thought...

* * *

**Mysterious person POV**

I chuckled as I watched the pair through my magic snowglobe. I gave a dark laugh. "Enjoy your happiness while it lasts, sweetheart. But we all know, nothing good lasts forever. You will be mine, little girl. Even if I have to kill your little friend, so be it!"

"You'll never get her!" The woman behind me, that was tied to a pole, said. "If I know her, she will defeat you. She is a strong, loyal, and brave young girl." I growled. I took an arrow and threw it at her. At soon as it hit her, it disintegrated into black dust, but the woman was in massive pain. But she didn't scream. She just sat there in pain, looking at the ceiling.

"Shut it Taina! She will be mine!" Finally the pain died off. Taina dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. But the arrow didn't leave a wound.

"I will kill you, dear daughter. Even if it's the last thing I do. And your little friend, nor your mother, can do a thing about it."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! By the way, the song is 'Can I Have This Dance?' by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. Let's get more than 5 reviews again!  
**


	15. Rage and Protection

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

PLEASE READ! Did any of you read chapter 14? I was PMing somebody and they accidentally skipped chapter 14. It's titled 'Anger and Love'

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 14, READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

"So how did Lilly cope with me, ya know, dying?" Jack asked me a couple hours later.

Guess what? He asked me to be his girlfriend! And of course, I said yes. Right now we were just taking a walk in the meadow. For some reason we always end up here.

I looked down, sadly. Should I tell him? No, he'll be worried. But she's already dead...But then again my dad's dead and Jack was mad at him for killing me...

I sighed. "You don't wanna know." I answered.

"Why not?" He looked at me.

"It's just...complicated. She didn't take it very well."

"Tell me more!" He begged.

"Can we just leave it at that?"

"Nope."

"Not gonna give up, are ya'?" I muttered. "Nope." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Like I said, she didn't take it very well. The night that you died, she ALMOST had a heart attack in her sleep. She was screaming, yelling, thrashing around in her bed, begging for you to come back. You would always wake her up from her nightmares, but nobody could wake her this time, " I started, remembering that awful night. "_NO! JACK COME BACK! PLEASE! NO!" _Lilly's voice echoed in my head.

"I didn't know what to do. I was scared to death. We had to pour freezing cold water on her for her to wake up. When she did, she was shaking, she was gasping for breath, crying..." Jack looked down, a mix of anger and sadness on his face. I can see where the sadness is coming from but the anger...Wait..._"Pitch is the boogeyman. He causes all the nightmares." _Jack's voice reminded me. "Pitch." I whispered, but not loud enough for Jack to hear me.

My fists clenched. Suddenly, my skin got burning hot. My eyes turned red**(Vultori!)**. Red dust covered my dress. I felt angry. I was full of rage. I started flying off the ground, but not on my command.

"Crystal? What's going on?!" Jack yelled, but I couldn't hear him. Red ice started to fly around me. I growled under my breath.

"HOW COULD PITCH DO THAT TO HER?! WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE WRONG? SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! HE ALMOST KILLED HER!" I yelled, anger pulsing through my veins. The protective side of me coming out. All I felt was pure rage.

"CRYSTAL! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jack yelled, through the sound of the wind. He tried to fly to me but the scarlett red ice only pushed him away. "Woah!" He gasped when he hit the ground.

"That's it!" He took his staff and swung it in my direction(He didn't throw it) Ice shot out of it and froze my raging red ice. But as soon as the ice froze, I dropped to the ground.

"Crystal!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

**One hour later. In a random bedroom.**

"Now tell me the story again. I need to know if I go' it righ'."

"Nope! I'm not saying it another time!" An all-to-familar voice groaned.

"Wha-what happened?" I choked, sitting up and rubbing my head. "Crystal!" Jack said, flying towards me. North left the room. I looked at him and noticed a bandage wrapped around his right arm. Did...I do...that?

_"CRYSTAL SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jack yelled through the sound of the wind._ _He tried to fly to me but the scarlett red ice only pushed him away._

I hurt him...

He seemed to notice what I was looking at. He gave a small smile and pulled me into him. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine. Plus, since I'm dead, it'll be better by tomorrow." That doesn't matter. Even if it's better by tomorrow, I still hurt him.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his hoody. "What happened?"

He chuckled. "I don't know. You tell me. You're the one that had red ice flying around you." I held onto him tighter. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"I...don't really know what happened. After I said what happened to Lilly I remembered when you told me about Pitch. I figured that Pitch gave her the nightmare. I don't know what happened after that." I whispered. Jack scrunched his eyebrows.

"So you felt...protective of Lilly?" He asked. My eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes! Yes! Protective!" He laughed at my reaction.

"Define 'protective'." Okay...

"Umm I don't know how...I just feel like I should protect them from everything that could hurt them. Like Edward and Bella from that Twilight movie with the shirtless guy. Except I don't fall in love with the children..." Why did I bring that up...?

"Ummm I don't watch Twilight...But keep going."

"Yeah...I feel like I need to protect them from getting hurt. From being bullied, from being abused...I would say 'from a broken heart' but that's the dads job."

"What if it's the dad that's abusing them?...Woops. Sorry..." He cringed. I laughed.

"It's okay. If it's the dad that's abusing them, then I would try to get them away from them. If they see me and run away, I'll chase them and try to help them. I've it before, I'll do it again." I have done it before. About 3 years ago.

"You have?"

"Yep. 3 years ago. With an 8 year old girl named Danielle**(I did NOT steal that from that other Jack/OC story. I have my own reason behind it.)**. She had her hair in 2 little low pigtails. She was abused her whole life. I saw her dad punching her. I just don't get why people treat their kids like that. Why I was treated like that...Back to the story, I watched over her the next day. Kids picked on her at school. Every single punch, kick, tease, and shove she got killed me. When she got home, her dad immediately started punching and kicking her. I was too in shock to move. I flew to her room and blew a snowflake into her eyes. When she saw me, she didn't run. But what really shocked me was the first thing she said. She said "Can you help me?". It tore me apart to see that she was so desperate for help, that she would ask a spirit. Someone she doesn't even know...So of course, I helped her. She didn't have any relatives. Don't ask what happened to them. I took her to the foster home, not without a little fly around Burgess," He laughed.

"They took her in without question. They couldn't see me, but I told her what to say. They called the police and told them about her dad. They took care of him." Jack looked at me in awe.

"I bet that Danielle is very thankful that you helped her." I smiled.

"I'm glad I helped her. I know I can't protect every child in the world from being hurt but I can at least try." He pulled me into a hug. I hugged back.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

North just sat there as he listened to he story of Danielle through the door. He smiled. "Spirit of Protection."

* * *

**FUDGOOLIES!**

**Review if you're awesome.**


	16. Escaping and Pain

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Taina POV**

If he lays a single finger on her I will kill him. I can't stand to see her go through what I just did. All I felt was pure pain and agony. Like knives stabbing into my skin. No, I won't let him hurt my daughter. I know what he put her through all these years. I had to watch him abuse her right after I died. I wish I could've done something.

I'm just glad she had Jack with her. I love Jack like my own son. His mom and I were great friends when we were kids. When we put Jack and Crystal together, they wouldn't leave each others sides. When we would separate them they would start crying their eyes out. We actually made a bet that they would get together. I said they would by 18(Technically they did, so I won the bet). She said they would by 14. I know he would protect her with his life. If he walked in on Rick abusing her, no doubt he would jumped in and take the blow.

"I'm gonna go work in the back. Sweet nightmares." Rick said as he left the room. Oh thank goodness. I can't stand to see his face anymore. And to think I once loved him.

"I seriously doubt that," I mumbled. Now's my time to escape. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. Suddenly, the chains started glowing blue and they turned into ash. I've been waiting for the right time ever since 300 years ago. And now that Rick's plan is done, I need to go.

I stood up and started flying to the roof. I went straight through it. I closed my eyes and took in the moonlight. "Manny, please help her through this. I know I can't protect her from everything, but I can at least try. When Rick comes, I know she'll be in pain. Help me make up for all the years that I wasn't there for her. When I died life only got harder for her. If it wasn't for Jack I don't know what she would've done. I don't know why you took Jack's life. But help him too. If Rick kills Jack, she will be lost. She won't know what to do. She'll lose all hope for living. She'll lose the meaning in life. She'll give into the pain. There was once a time where I loved Rick. If he died at that time I would react the same way. I would probably kill myself. Please protect her! Give her the strength she needs. Please..."

Suddenly, I saw something. It was Jack. He was in massive pain. I heard Crystal's screams in the back round and the evil laugh of Rick. Is that happening now? No it can't be. Rick's in his Lair. "Was that a vision?"

"_Yes. Go to the North Pole and warn them."_I heard. Heh, I think that's the most I've ever heard him talk.

And so I did.

* * *

I didn't see anybody when I got there. Though that didn't mean that nobody was there. I laughed at the Yeti's making the toys. They didn't try to kick me out, for they have known me for quite a while. Instead, they welcomed me.

"Hey, Phil. It's nice to see you too. Do you know where North is? It's an emergency." He immediately took my hand and led me to some room. He opened the door and I chuckled at what I saw. North was sitting there, eating a cookie, while carving a toy train out of ice. He hasn't changed a bit. The only difference is that he has more wonder filled in his eyes.

"Anything new, North?" His head shot up at the sound of my voice. "Taina?" He asked in his thick, russian, accent.

"The one and only!" In a blink of an eye he was engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I haven't seen you in 300 years! How are ya'?" Same ol' North.

"I'm well. And judging by your jolly attitude, I'd say you are too." He chuckled but then got a worried look on his face.

"Where have you been?" I sighed and turned toward the door.

"Gather the guardians and Crystal."

* * *

**Crystal POV**

"Crystal get back here!" Jack laughed as he chased me. I giggled. In case your wondering, I did NOT take his staff. I asked if I could touch it and he said, "No touchie!"  
According to him, he's trying to get back at me for making the snow drop on him...and the water balloon...and the other various times that I hit him with something...Nothing personal.

"Got'Cha!" Jack exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and spun around. I gave a small shriek and laughed. "Jack! Let me go of me if you want to live." I'm finally able to sound threatening! Yay me!

"I'm already dead." He whispered in my ear, making me go all mushy on the insides.

"I know. It was worth a shot," Yay, I got a full sentence out! We've been together for not even a day and we're already this close. Is that good or bad?

"Brings back old memories, doesn't it?" He said. I turned around so I was pressed closely against him. He wrapped his hands around the small of my back and leaned forward so our foreheads were touching.

"Yep. Now kiss me if you want to live." He chuckled.

"Your wish is my command, Cryssy." In a blink of an eye, his lips were on mine. I kissed back. He brought his hand up and caressed my cheek while his other hand pulled me closer. Before we knew it, we were making out. Oh, how I love our no need for air!

A couple minutes later, he pulled away. "Northern Lights." He mumbled. I turned around and saw the northern lights.

"Wow. Now I know why you didn't wanna be a guardian. I mean, they're all hard work and deadlines. You're snowballs and fun times. It just doesn't make sense." I grumbled and shook my head. Jack laughed. "If you were a guardian, you would understand." Wha-?

"Don't go acting like you know EVERYTHING about guardians."

"I'm not."

"Sure."

"Come on!" He took off. I followed.

* * *

"Okay, North, what do you want this time?" Jack groaned as we flew into the globe room. Wow, I've never seen this room before. I looked at the big globe. On the globe was a billion dazzling lights. Wait, wait, Jack told me about this! Each light represented a believer...

Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth were already there. Sandman was just looking around, confuzzled. While Tooth was giving orders to her little fairies and Bunny was painting an egg. Baby Tooth flew right over to me. "Hey Toothie." I greeted her. She chirped something that sounded like a 'Hi'.

"Pain?" North asked someone. Wait, what pain?

"What's going on? Who's in pain?" I asked. Everybody turned around and looked at me. Jack and Bunny were already in a fight. But something caught my eye.

"Mom? You're...Taina?" I gasped. It was her!

"Yes, Crystal. It's me. I see you still have the neckla-" I interrupted her by flying into her arms and hugging her. I haven't seen her in 312 years**(Sorry if I got the math wrong. I imagine that Taina died when Crystal was 6)**!

"Mom! It's you. Oh my goodness. I missed you so much! I thought you were dead...too!"

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Aren't we all dead?" She laughed. I laughed, too.

"Where have you been? Why am I only seeing you now?" Her face fell. All joy and laughter, gone.

"That's actually what I'm here for. Everybody, listen up!" I turned around and saw Bunny and Jack fighting about something. All I heard was 'Kangaroo'. Ya' know what? I actually think I know why they're fighting.

"Jack, stop." He turned towards me and bowed his head like a scared, little, puppy and flew over to me.

"Yes, Cryssy. Oh, hey Taina. Wait, TAINA? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"Nice to see you too, Jack." She laughed and ruffled his hair. He gently swatted her hand away.

"Taina! You know I hate it when you do that!" He grumbled and crossed his arms, the sad puppy gone.

"Yes I do. Now, as to why I'm here...Crystal, it's your father. He's back. He's been keeping me hostage for 300 years. I could have escaped, but I didn't. I knew he was up to something so I stayed to find out his plan. All the children in the world are in danger." I froze. He's back? Jack's fist held onto his staff tighter.

Bunny looked at us, a look of anger and confusion on his face, "Back? What do you mean 'Back'? Who's her father? Is it Pitch?" Pitch...as my dad? No, just no.

"No! Pitch is NOT my dad, nor will he ever be!" Insert shudder here. I continued, "Rick is my dad. He is the one that killed me. He abused me as a human. And, apparently, he's back."

Tooth was shocked, "You mean, the one that killed you in your memory, is here?" I nodded. Jack stepped up.

"Come on guys! We've taken down Pitch Black for crying out loud! Rick can't be any worse!"

"Oh he's 10 times worse." My mom piped in. Gee thanks, mom.

"Jack's right. Sure, rick is 10 times worse, but we're stronger! Tooth has her little fairy armies, Sandy has his dreamsand, Bunny has his boomerangs and his exploding eggs, North has his swords, Jack has his staff, hopefully Rick won't break it, and I have my, uh, my ice powers? I guess...Anyway, we can win this fight! Who's with me?"

"I'm in." Jack said immediately after I stopped talking.

"I'm in. Anyway, you can't fight him without my help." My mom has a point.

"I'm in!" North said, excitedly and took out his swords.

"I'm in!" Tooth said.

Sandy made a thumbs up appear above his head. I looked over to Bunny. "Bunny?"

"Anything to protect the children." He took out his boomerang.

"Yay! Now mom, what's Rick's weapon?" I asked. She looked down. It can't be good.

"Pain. He has his crossbow thing that causes pain. If he shoots you, you get thrown into a pit of misery. I've been shot a total of 56 times in 300 years. But that's not his only weapon. If he looks you in the eye, he makes you see what you never want to see. Whether it actually happened or not. In my case, it's seeing Crystal in pain or dying."

Pain? Well it makes sense after what he put me through as a human. _He makes you see what you never want to see. _In my case, that's seeing JACK in pain or dieing...again. No, I can't afford to think like that. I WON'T let him hurt Jack. If he kills him, he kills me.

Taina continued, "His plan is to kill all of you and put everybody in pain in misery..." The children..pain and misery...

My eyes turned red. My nails dug into the palms of my hands. Red dust took over my wings and my dress as I flew higher off the ground.

"Oh no, not again." Jack groaned.

"What's going on?" North, Taina, Tooth, and Bunny asked. Jack flew up and touched my waist, gently. The part that he touched turned back to normal.

"Wait a minute..." Jack said in wonder. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Suddenly, my body suddenly turned back to normal. My eyes turned blue again while the red dust disappeared. I was brought back into the real world. I heard Tooth squeal in the backround.

"What's he doing? This is no time for kissing!" Bunny said in anger.

"He's turning her back." North said to Bunny.

All to soon, he pulled away. "You okay, Cryssy?" He asked, worryingly.

"I-I think so." I'm not really sure if I am okay. I mean, if we screw up just a little bit, the world could be a goner.

"Hey, Taina? Any chance you know how to help Crystal with her little protective problem?" Jack asked my mom.

"Hmm I can try something. We'll try it tomorrow, it's pretty late. Tomorrow's a big day."

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Not that I needed to. Though sometimes it's nice to get some sleep. I changed out of the dress that Tooth gave me to a light blue, knee-length, one shoulder dress that had a little string belt around the waist. I also took my hair out of the ponytail and just left it loose.

I found myself sitting on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the city of Burgess. I needed some place to calm down. I'm still a little freaked out by what happened earlier. I mean, I just found out that the world is in danger and it's up to me, my mom, and all the other guardians to save it. All of us against buckets of pain...fun...

This is all just too much.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard from behind me. I already knew who it was. Jack came over, sat beside me, and pulled me into his chest.

"No, I'm not okay. Everyone's in danger because of me! Everyone on this planet could be in pain because of me! You and all the other guardians could die beca-becau-" I couldn't finish what I was saying before I burst into tears. Jack just held me and whispered soothing things in my ear. "I-I-I j-just can't s-stand the th-th-thought of you d-di-dieing b-b-because of me!"

"Aw, Cryssy! I'm not going anywhere. This isn't all because of you. Just because he's your dad, doesn't mean that it's your fault." He soothed.

"Y-yes it does! T-this is m-my f-fight, not y-y-yours!"

"He made it my fight the second he killed you! Crystal, I love you more than anything else on this planet. I'm not just gonna sit here as he hurts you wherever he is! I'm NOT saying that you're weak and that you can't take care of yourself. But let's face it, we both know that we're both gonna get hurt, somehow, " He took a breath to calm down,

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you, Cryssy. I would rather die than see him hurt you." Well we're not gonna let that happen, are we?

"You can't die. That would just hurt me more." I whimpered. He chuckled.

"I said I would RATHER die than see him hurt you. If he hurts you, I'm not just gonna go kill myself. Does that make sense**(A/N Seriously, does that make sense? And if it does, can you please explain it to me? I don't get it. It just sounds right. -Scarlett)**?

"Yes it makes sense...sorta." I giggled.

A couple more minutes later, nobody has said anything. Jack decided to break the silence.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you more."

"I seriously doubt it."

Those last words may have just sounded cliché to anybody else...

But they meant the world to me.

* * *

**FUTURE STORIES!  
**

**A RotG version of 'Brave'. Crystal will be Merida. HUMAN CRYSTAL! Jack will be her secret boyfriend that when she goes on her break, she meets up with him in the woods. Nobody knows that he is her boyfriend. Don't worry, I already know how to make it work. HUMAN JACK BUT HE STILL HAS WHITE HAIR AND IT TAKES PLACE IN THE TIME THAT 'BRAVE' TOOK PLACE! That totally was NOT the summary.**

A RotG version of 'Soul Surfer' Jack will be Bethany. Crystal will be Alani. HUMAN JACK AND CRYSTAL! Though Jack still has white hair.

A RotG version of 'The Hunger Games'. I don't really know how to explain this one. Just keep an eye out for it! HUMAN JACK WITH WHITE HAIR!

A RotG version of 'Tangled'. HUMAN JACK AND CRYSTAL! You guys already know how this will work out!

There was gonna be a RotG version of 'Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1...But now that I think about it, no, just no.

_RANDOM THINGS!_

Ever wonder if Baby Tooth was the spirit of Jack's little sister? Lilly and Baby Tooth both have a beauty mark under their right eye.

Ever wonder if Jack hit his head on the ice and cracked his head/skull and got knocked out? Or worse...DIED BEFORE EVEN HAVING THE CHANCE TO DROWN!

Did you know that the word 'mirror' has 6 letters and only half of them are 'r's?

EVER WONDER WHAT PITCH WOULD LOOK LIKE WITH EYEBROWS?

_TRIVIA ABOUT THIS STORY!_

1. Crystal was originally going to kill herself after Jack died.

2. Taina means 'Mystery'

3. Jack is sexy.

4. Taina was originally going to be named 'Mary' and her and North fall in love but...just no.

5. Jack is sexy.

6. Crystal has a very good sense in style.

7. Jack is sexy.

8. Crystal was named after snow crystals.

9. Crystal's signature color is aqua blue.

10. Jack is Sexy.

DID I MENTION THAT JACK IS SEXY?

REVIEW!

ps- I'm sorry that part of this authors note is bold. You have no idea how I make my chapters.


	17. Training and Spiritknapping

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

"Crystal, to your left!" Jack yelled as I turned to the left and dodged a chunk of ice. My mom said that Rick will have arrows coming from every direction so we all need to be ready. So, as Jack likes to put it, we're in 'training'. I like how he has his 5-year-old moments. It's cute. So far we've been doing this for 5 hours...No I'm not exaggerating.

"Another lesson! Help eachother. If you see the other in danger, warn or help them. Don't leave them on their own!" My mom yelled.

"Got it!" Jack and I yelled at the same time. We're not the only ones in 'training'. My moms making us all get ready for when Rick comes.

I sighed. "Mom? Can we take a break? We've been doing this for hours! My wings are starting to cramp." I whimpered. My mom looked at me and noticed that my wings were starting to turn gray. Yeah...did I mention that they do that when they get worn out? All the other guardians were tired too. Jack was leaning on his staff, panting. Tooth was gasping for breath. North was about to fall asleep. Sandy IS asleep. And Bunnymund...wasn't even tired...

"Fine. Take a break." Jack, Tooth, and I all fell to the ground, panting.

"Oh thank goodness!" Tooth gasped, "Thought we'd never get a break."

A couple minutes later, everyone has caught their breaths. Though I still needed some fresh air. "Hey, Jack. I'm going outside. You wanna come?" He immediately shot up and flew beside me.

"Right here next to you." I laughed.

"Well come on, then." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Tooth smiled. "Nothing means love like 2 immortal 18 year olds in danger, fighting to protect each other."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as I led him through the forest. I had to walk because my wings were still worn out. Jack's taunting me with his flying. Well, he's not meaning to. But he is, nonetheless.

"Guess. You know this place!" I giggled. Boys are SO oblivious.

"Jamie's house?" I slapped my palm to my forehead.

"Wow, I didn't realize that Jamie lived in the woods!" He rolled his eyes and kept on flying. I glared at him. He looked at me, confuzzed.

"What did I do?" He questioned.

"Stop flying. It's bothering me." I grumbled. He pouted. He better not be doing what I think he's gonna do...

"I'm sorry." He whimpered...with the kicked puppy eyes...Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I can't resist those eyes.

"I...uh..." I stuttered.

"Pwease forgive mwe." He pouted. You would think that this effect would wear off after all these years but sadly, it doesn't.

"F-f-fine. I forgive you. But only if you stop flying."

"Deal!"

* * *

**5 seconds later...**

"Do you know where we're going now?" I asked the white-haired boy. I am getting very annoyed. We've been going here since we were who knows how old! Minus 300 years...

"The meadow." He didn't hesitate before answering. It's like he knew it all along...Wait, a stinkin' minute!

"You know all along, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Should've known."

* * *

**In the meadow...**

WOO-HOO! My wings are normal again! Which meant a race between me and Jack to the meadow. And he beat me...again...Right now, we were sitting at the bottom of the tree, his head on my lap.

This place brings back lots of memories. When I'm here, it's just like before. Like we never died. It feels like any moment we would hear Lilly or Lynette calling mine or Jack's name. But that will never happen again.

"Cryssy?" Jack asked.

"Hmm?"

"If you could go back and change what happened, would you?" Sorry, but I don't exactly understand your question.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Like, if you could go back and time and stop me from ever going skating, or stop yourself from ever telling me that you were abused, would you?" I sighed. If I had to think of an answer right on the spot, it would be...

"I wouldn't change what happened because...I said this once to Lilly, we all have a plan in life. Sometimes it may not make sense or if it seems right, but we just have to go along with it. It really hurt to see Lilly cry after I died and I didn't even know why she was crying. I wanted to help her but I couldn't. When I blew a snowflake into her eyes, she just said 'I must be hallucinating. You're not real.' I didn't know what she meant by that. For weeks and month after that happened, I saw her again. She was crying at the lake. She said 'Crystal said that we all have a plan in life, but how can this be my plan?! You and Crystal are both dead! Never coming back! what am I suppose to do? I need your help! Please!'. I had no idea who she was talking to or why she said my name. But she threw my own words back at me. We all have a plan in life whether we like it or not. So no, I wouldn't change what happened."

"Wow...even though what you just said is completely true, I still hate that I hurt her like that." He said.

"We both hate that we hurt her. After we died, she closed herself out from the world. She wouldn't speak to anyone, she never went swimming, and whenever someone said one of our names, she would burst into tears. And Claire didn't help her either. Actually...I saw Lilly kicking and hitting her one time...Wait, woops...my bad." I said, remembering some of my last words to Lilly before I died.

"Stop it, please." Jack whimpered, "Don't talk about it." Aw man, now I'm just making him feel worse. Some girlfriend I am.

"Sorry. I'm not really helping you, am I? Ya' know, telling you about her pain...I hate myself..." I winced.

"Ah, yes. You did put her through alot of pain." A dark voice sneered.

"What the-?" Suddenly, black dust took over the meadow. What's going on? Jack and I started coughing.

A dark figure started to come out of the shadows, "And the sound of her crying was music to my ears!"

He gave a evil laugh before black dust started coming towards us from every direction. Oh no..."Rick..."I whispered.

"Crystal! Look out!" Jack yelled as he pushed me out of the way.

"Thanks!" We both got up and starting chucking waves of ice in every direction.

"Oh you want to fight? Normally I wouldn't decline but I have something else in mind." More dust started coming. Mom told me about the dust. If it touches you, it knocks you out. the dust started creeping it's way over towards Jack while he was distracted.

"Jack!" It was too late. Before I could even catch up on what was happening, he fell to the ground.

"NO!" I was too distracted to notice black dust coming my way from behind. Before even I knew it, I was knocked out.

* * *

When I woke up, my hands were chained to the wall behind me. What's going on? Where's Jack? Is he alright?

I saw nothing. I was in a pitch black room**(PUN INTENDED)**. I saw nothing but darkness. I heard a groan from in front of me. I blinked a couple times for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they did, I saw the figure.

"Jack?" He was in the same position I was in. His hands were chained to the wall, too. Great, I didn't see a single scratch on him.

"C-Crystal? What's going on? Where are we? Wait...Where's my staff?!" He panicked. Oh no. Rick can't break it. Jack told me that when it breaks, all he feels is pain and agony. I can't stand to see him go through that.

"Ah, you'll know in due time, dear Jack." Rick said as he came out of the shadows. The room lit up a bit more so I could see his face. Aw, it's as ugly as I can remember! Okay, so I can't look him in the eye...

"Where are we? What do you want, you jerk**(Not allowed to use bad words. But for those of you who are, feel free to change it in your mind. ~Scarlett)**?" I sneered.

"Now, now, Cryssy. That's no way to treat your own father." Oh no he didn't!

"Don't call her that!" Jack snapped. Yay, he's defending his rights to my nickname! In a blink of an eye, Rick was behind Jack, holding his head up so you could see his neck. What scared me most was that he had a knife held at Jack's throat.

"Aw, look. You're defending your little girlfriend. That's so sweet." He skimmed the knife across his throat, but didn't cut it. He pointed the pointy part of the knife at his throat and trailed it up to his chin, leaving a little red line. I felt sweat dripping down from my face. I was scared to death! It was causing me pain just watching this. Rick let Jack's head go and Jack let out a breath he had been holding. I was happy, though I was still tense.

"That feels heavenly." Rick said. What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" More dust started to surround him. What's going on?

"Haven't you noticed?" I shook my head but still managed a glare.

"What kills you, makes me stronger."

* * *

**PUN INTENDED!**

**Also, COUPLE NAME! Crystal+Jack=...CRACK!**

My top 2 favorite quotes.

1. Lilo- "Every Thursday I take Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich."

Guy- "Pudge is a fish?"

Lilo- "And today we were out of peanut butter! So I asked my sister what to give him and she said a tuna sandwich! I can't give Pudge Tuna! Do you know what tuna is?"

Guy- "It's fish?"

Lilo- "It's fish! If I gave Pudge Tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late because I had to go to the store and get peanut butter, because all we have is-is stinkin' tuna!"

Guy- "Lilo, Lilo, why is this so important to you?"

Lilo- "Pudge controls the weather."

It's touching because the reason she does that is because her parents died in a car crash in a bad storm. Keep Pudge happy. The weather will be fine and the accident won't happen again to her or Nani.

FAVORITE QUOTE 2

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." ~Various people. Also, keep an eye out for a Lilo and Stitch/RotG crossover! Jack runs into Lilo and she teaches him the meaning of Ohana.

**XXXXFROSTBITEXXXX OUT! PEACE!**


	18. Beating and Love

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN CRYSTAL!**

* * *

Do I have permission to kill Rick? I do? Great. Cause that's all I want to do right now. He's been torturing Jack...right in front of me. I've been having to watch Rick give Jack bruises, cuts and Jack's getting weaker by the second. He's trying to fight back but he's not strong enough without his staff. Everything that I feared would happen, is happening right now. I don't know how much longer I can take it. The pain of seeing him in pain is eating me alive. No, I can't complain. Jack's the one that's literally suffering.

I know that all Rick wants to hear is me begging for him to stop abusing Jack. Yesterday I promised myself that I won't give Rick what he wanted but at the moment, I don't care. I just want him to stop hurting the one I love most. He's been abusing him for about a day. He's also been feeding off of both of our pain. Me emotionally, Jack physically. Jack's stronger than I am. Here I am, screaming and crying, while Jack's being strong and not letting a peep out. I feel like a wimp. Here's how it would work...

1) Rick would beat Jack  
2) Rick would stop and go somewhere else for a little bit, letting Jack get used to the pain so it wouldn't hurt that much  
3) Rick would come and beat Jack more, making all the pain come back

...That's been how it is for hours. Rick is gone now. When Rick leaves, I wouldn't even look at Jack. But I know that there's blood. I'm too afraid that Jack will snap at me, saying that this is all my fault. That we're here and that he's getting beat to death.

Rick is stronger than ever before...And now all the guardians could die because of me. I am a horrible person. We need to get out of here. But I don't know how. Wait, how did my mom get out again? My powers were sorta passed down from hers so...But mine only works with snow. But I can at least try.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. _Empty everything from your mind and just relax, _I remember my mom saying to me. How can I do that? I can't relax! No, I gotta do it. If I don't, Jack will die. His first death was already bad enough for me. I can't even imagine how it would feel this time!

Okay, just relax. Empty everything from my mind and only think about what I need to do. And I did just that. I let my whole body go loose, except for my grip on the chains. I took a deep breath...

And suddenly, the chains were gone. They just disintegrated into blue dust. I did it! I'm free! Now to get Jack out of here. But in order to do that, I need to look at him. That can't be so hard, can it? Well, here goes nothing...

I looked at him and almost fainted at what I saw. There, chained to the wall, was a knocked out Jack...with a busted lip, his shirt ripped, bruises and cuts all over his body, and he was barely breathing! I know that we're immortal and we don't need to breathe but if we die in the immortal life, we're gone forever. Plus, even though we don't need to, breathing helps. It keeps us strong.

I dropped to my knees at the sight of him. His whole body was covered in blood. Even his hair! I've got to get him out of here. I ran behind him and took hold of the chains and did the same thing that I did earlier. The chains disintegrated and Jack's body dropped to the ground. He winced in his sleep. It hurts so much that he can feel it in his sleep? That can't be good.

"C-C-Crystal?" He asked, clearly in pain. I ran over to him and set his head in my lap.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here. You're gonna be fine." I crooned. He relaxed in my arms.

"It hurts." He mumbled. How could Rick do this to him? Jack started coughing and a little blood came out.

"I know. I know. Just calm down. Just close your eyes and relax. Try to ignore the pain." He did exactly that and I think that he fell asleep. How am I gonna get him out of here? I looked up through the see-through roof and looked at Manny.

"Manny, please help me out here. I'll do anything. Just help me get Jack out of here." A stream of light came from the sky and when it hit the ground, it formed into some sort of...thing. When it got done forming, it seemed to be a snowglobe. North told me about these! If you throw it on the ground, it will transport you somewhere! I don't know where this will take us, but I guess Manny does. I picked it up and threw it on the ground.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

It took us some kind of cave. But at the moment, I didn't care where we were. It had weapons, first-aid, and everything you need to survive in it. I wonder if somebody lives here...Anyway, right when we got there I got started on tending Jack's wounds**(Man, I sound like a doctor! ~Scarlett)**. His hoodie was really ripped and wasn't fit for wearing so I had to take it off...Do not say anything about it. I haven't seen anything. Well, I'm TRYING not to. It's kinda hard...

Most of the blood is off him now. I'm kinda scared for when he wakes up. Will he be mad at me? He has every right to be...But then again he'll probably go on about how it's not my fault. I prefer the latter.

"C-Crystal?" He mumbled. Here comes the yelling...He opened his eyes and looked around, "Wha-? W-what's going on?" He tried to sit up, "Ow!" He winced. I ran over to him. I held onto him and eased him back onto the jacket, cloak, thing that I found in here. He groaned in pain.

"Easy...You're beat up pretty bad. Might wanna take it slow." I crooned. He nodded and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Easy." He repeated. I started running my hand through his snow white hair, trying to get his mind off the pain. He relaxed a little.

My eyes darted over Jack's torso, trying to assess his wounds. Though after cleaning the blood off of him, I noticed his rather prominent ab muscles. I felt my face flush red.

"Like what you see?" Jack smirked weakly.

"Oh shush. You're injured." I rolled my eyes, trying to get the image of his six pack out of my head. Not that I want it out.

"That I am. But I think you were doing more than just checking my injuries." He said in a low voice, and smirked.

"Stop smirking! You're only making it harder for me!" I whimpered. He chuckled. What's he laughing about?

He leaned up and whispered in my ear, "Tell me, Cryssy. How am I making it harder for you?" He whispered in a low voice and kissed me right under my ear. I shivered at his cold touch. Which I found very attractive**(No, they are NOT going to do...it...)**

He ran his hand down my arm, stopping at my hand, "Are you gonna answer me? And why are you shivering?" He teased. He knows that I'm unable to talk. He just wants to see me...uncomfortable? Not the word I was looking for but it'll do.

"Cold...touch..." I was able to mumble. Just because we were the same temperature, we still feel the coldness of one another.

"Hmm I can understand that. But I don't think that that's the only reason why you're shivering. Which leads us back to my other question. I'm starting to think that they both have the same answer." He was right. It wasn't because of his cold touch...He continued to kiss me but stopped at the corner of my mouth, considering that I wasn't facing him**(She's faced towards the side of the cave while Jack is right beside her, kissing her right cheek/side of her face)**.

"You..." So yeah...that was my answer to his questions...Right after I said that, he cupped the other side of my face and turned my head so I was facing him. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips on mine. I love how he's always gentle with me. Like if he puts any amount of pressure on me, I'm gonna break into pieces.

But as soon as lips were on mine, they weren't. I whimpered at the loss of his icy touch. He gave a small smile as his hand traced the outline of my mouth, "So beautiful..." He mumbled against my lips. My face flushed red, which was easily noticeable because of my pale skin. He chuckled.

"It's true. You should be kissed every day, every hour, every minute...every second..." He drifted off, staring into my eyes.

"N-no I shouldn't. After all I put you through, I should be called a mon-" He gently placed his mouth back on mine. I flinched, a little surprised, but gave into it and knotted my fingers into his hair. We just sat in this position for a couple of minutes. No frenching or hand traveling, just us sitting there, his lips caressing my own. After about 3 minutes(No need for air), he pulled away.

"Crystal, you're not a monster. Rick put me through all that, he's the monster here. Not you. Without you, I would be getting beat to death right now. You saved yourself, therefor saving me," I looked at him, confused. He noticed my confusion, "Crystal, you are my entire world. My heart. So if you die, I'd die too. You're my life. I know we've only been together for a couple of days but to me, it feels like a thousand years. And I wouldn't trade that for the world. Everyday that I've been immortal, I knew that something was missing. And it wasn't the belief of the children. Cryssy, I have died everyday waiting for you. I was waiting for something to come and tell me what that something was, and it was you. When I saw you in Jamie's room, I-I don't know, something clicked. But when we saw your memories, it all came crashing down on me. You were the one I was waiting for. You're the one I was longing for everyday. You're the one I love. So just forget about Rick, cause right now, there's only you and me." A single tear slid down my cheek at his beautiful words. He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Why are you crying? Please, don't cry." I smiled softly.

"Jack, that was beautiful. Trust me, I have alot to say about you but nothing could compare to what you just said." Seriously, I was speechless. He smirked, but it wasn't a teasing smirk, more like a loving smirk.

For the rest of the night we just cuddled together, talked, and shared a few kisses. And maybe a few glances at his six pack...

* * *

Everyone together now! Awwwww!

Thank you, Doctorwhotaliaandtheolympian s, for the 'I rolled my eyes, trying to get the image of his six pack out of my head' scene!


	19. Peace and Music

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Jack's pain has slowly eased down over the last couple hours. Though every time I touch him, he flinches. I really feel bad for him. Even though I was abused by Rick in my past life, I don't know what Jack was feeling cause Rick strength is MUCH stronger in this life. There's a slim chance of us surviving. But if one of us survives, it's gonna be him. Actually, there's no survivor. Is he dies, I die. According to him, if I die, he dies.

He IS getting his strength back alot faster than normal. It would take a human about a week to get the pain away. It's taking Jack just a couple hours. We've been talking the entire time. He really needs to get some rest. I can tell that he's getting tired. His eyes keep closing for a couple seconds before opening again.

I was sat up against the wall with his head in my lap. I stoked his winter white hair, "You can go to sleep, ya' know?" I whispered. He closed his eyes for a couple before opening them again.

"I can't. Too...tense?" He tried to find the right word. I chuckled.

"It's okay. Just relax and listen to the sound of my voice." I soothed. He took a deep breath and let it out and closed his eyes.

"I can't." He repeated, scrunching his eyes together.

"Just try." I soothed. He was still too tense. I can fix that.

_"Say you'll love me every walking moment_  
_Turn my head with talk of winter time_  
_Say you need me with you now and always_  
_Promise me that all you say is true_  
_That's all I ask of you"_

...I sang. I heard that song in an Opera sometime in the 1800's. Once I heard it, I couldn't stop listening to it. It's just so beautiful. Jack gave a soft smile, "Sing more to me." he mumbled.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, two lifetimes_  
_Say the word and I will follow you"_

**(Okay, I know this is an opera song but just imagine it less opera-y. By the way, the song is called 'All I Ask of You' from 'Phantom of the Opera'.)**

His whole body relaxed in my arms as he dozed off. I smiled, finally seeing Jack at peace.

Our immortal lives are on the line. Everybody's lives are on the line. Jamie's, Sophie's, North's, Tooth's, Bunny's, Sandy's...Jack's...The people of the world...

I wish we could stay in this moment forever. But, in this situation, forever isn't as long as I hoped.

* * *

I fell asleep about 10 minutes after Jack did. But it wasn't a peaceful rest. No, I didn't have any nightmares. I didn't have any dreams at all. But it just didn't feel right. We fell asleep a little early, considering it was now around 9:00 at night. I smiled as a cold breeze flowed into the cave. I closed my eyes as I listened to music that came with the breeze.

I feel sorry for all the people that are sleeping right now. The music in the wind is so...soothing. Like a lullaby. Too bad it only comes at night...

"Enjoying the breeze?" I heard. I looked down and saw Jack looking at me.

"More like the music in it." I chuckled. He grabbed my shoulder and hoisted himself up. Once he was sat up, he took his staff(Did I mention that I grabbed it before I left? Yeah...don't want Rick breaking it...) to keep his balance and walked to the mouth of the cave. I followed him.

"Is this really happening? Is this the last piece of peace that we're gonna have for a while?" Jack asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I came up to him and rested my hand on his shoulder. He flinched.

"I'm afraid so." I muttered. He sighed.

"Cryssy, you are aware that after this battle, nothing will be the same ever again. Somebody's gonna get killed, whether we like it or not." Jack stressed. Yes, I am fully aware of that. That's what I'm afraid of.

"I do know that. But we just gotta hope that the odds will be in our favor. That's all I can say right now." He looked down, his fists clenched. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"CRYSTAL, LOOK OUT!" Jack yelled. He took his staff and hooked the crook of it onto my waist and pulling me away from...whatever it was. I looked over and saw a dagger jabbed into the side of the cave. Wow, strong metal.

"Who are you?! And WHAT are you doing in my cave?!" Somebody yelled. We looked over at the woods and saw somebody walking out of the forest. It was a small girl, no older or bigger than Jamie, with straight white hair**(****Link in profile)**. She wore a mid-thigh length black dress that had white stars covering the whole thing**(Link in Profile)**. But what really caught my eye was what was on her arms and legs. Wrapping around her arms and legs were little black and white music notes. It was like they were spiraling her body, yet they were a part of her skin. Though the white ones were barely noticeable because of her pale skin.

And man did she look familiar! I'm getting a strange case of déjà vu at the moment. Just like when I met Jack in the afterlife.

"Well, you gonna answer me? And why is he shirtless?" I couldn't help but laugh at that one. But I quickly covered my mouth after I did it. Next thing I knew, my back was pressed up against the wall with a knife at my throat.

"You think this is fun-...Wait a minute..." Her face softened, "Crys-"

"Get off of her!" Jack yelled, throwing her off of me. I was too in shock to move. Did I really just almost get my head cut off? Wow...

The girl didn't make a move to get back at Jack. Instead, she just stared at me in shock.

"Crystal?" It finally clicked.

"Danielle?" Jack just stood there awkwardly**(Lol at the awkward thing. Danielle would be voiced by G Hannelius.)  
**

She managed a giggle before running to me and hugging me. I laughed. I bent down and hugged her back.

"Oh, my gosh! It's you, it's you, it's you! It's- Oh, my gosh, I almost killed you! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She scolded herself, hitting her head with her hand with each 'Stupid!'. She sure talks alot.

I picked her up and let her rest on my hip. She laughed.

"It's great to see you too, Ellie." Yep, that's my nickname for her. Jack awkwardly coughed. I looked at him, remembering that he was there.

Danielle looked at me, confused. "Question; Why is he shirtless? Why are you guys in my cave? Who is that guy? Why is he shirtless? Oh, wait, I already said that, didn't I? Oh well. Who cares? Not like I do. Do you guys care? Why would you care? I mean, all I did was say something twice! No harm done." She said all at once.

Awkward silence

"Okay...I can only answer one of those questions at the moment. The rest is a long story. That dude over there, yeah that's my boyfriend, Jack. Jack this is Danielle. Ya' know, the one I told you about." I winked. He smirked, started walking over to us, and put his hands in his pockets.

"'Sup?" He said, all cool like. Literally. She smiled and gasped.

"Whoa! You're Jack Frost! You bring all the snow days! Oh, my goodness, I love snow! I like the coldness of it! But that's probably because it's cold at night and that's where I come from! How ironic! Wait, Crystal, you're hairs white! And you have wings! That means that you're a snow fairy! So a snow fairy and Jack Frost are together? You're a frost fairy! It's perfect!" Wait, what? All I heard was that she was from the night...

"Ummm Nice to meet you too?" Jack said.

"I'm sorry. She isn't usually like this. She's just hyper." Another soft voice whispered. I looked at the mouth of the cave and saw somebody else walking in. It was a girl, no older than 15, with curly, light pink hair and a knee-length, soft pink, lace dress. Her eyes were a very beautiful shade of gold**(Link in Profile of the hair and the dress.)  
**And pink, gold, and silver arrows and a bow were strapped onto her back.

Danielle hopped out of my arms and ran up to her, "Cupid!" She exclaimed as she hugged her. That's...Cupid? I thought Cupid was a baby in a diaper? Talk about awkward...

Jack and I looked at them, confused. I guess we both thought that Cupid was a baby.

"Hey, sweetheart." She whispered. She seemed pretty shy.

**(Cupid would be voiced by Christina Ricci)**

Danielle took Cupid's hand and pulled her to me and Jack, "Cupid, this is Crystal and her boyfriend, Jack Frost. Crystal and Jack this is Cupid! Cupid, can you believe it? It's Jack Frost! Bringer of all snow days! Jokul Frosti! Old man Winter! And some other names that I can't come up with at the moment! And Cry-" Cupid reached over her shoulder, grabbed her bow and a took a silver bow, and aimed it at Danielle. She shot it and when it hit Danielle, she fell to the ground.

I gasped and ran over to her. Jack stood there in shock. Cupid knelt down and looked at us, giving a warm smile.

"Don't worry. She's not dead. I would never kill someone. She's just knocked out." She spoke a little louder.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, walking over to us and kneeling down. She looked at him and cocked her eyebrow, probably wondering why he was shirtless. But she quickly recovered and smiled.

"Ha! Do I look like the kind to kill somebody! I mean, look at me. I'm all pink and...well...pink!" She IS wearing alot of pink, "She'll be awake in no longer than 5 minutes. And she won't talk as much. She's actually pretty wise for her age...Now, why is Jack shirtless?" She asked. I knew it was coming from a mile away.

"Long story short. The world is in danger and we got spiritknapped and Jack almost got beat to death but then the Man in the Moon saved us and sent us here."

Another awkward silence.

"Okay then..."

* * *

**3 minutes later  
**  
"Cupid! Why did you shoot me?...Again." Danielle groaned as she sat up. Wait, again? I guess she gets hyper alot.

"Cause you wouldn't stop talking." Cupid giggled(Not in the lovey-dovey way). Danielle smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Sorry. So...Crystal, are you just a snow fairy or do have any ninja moves?" She asked, getting into a fighting pose.

"Well I wouldn't say ninja. But I'm pretty good at fighting." I smirked. She laughed and crossed her arms.

"Ha! You are no match for my army!" Wha-Army? Please tell me she's joking.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Cupid and Danielle were suddenly thrown into a fit of laughter. What? Was it something I said?

"No I'm not joking. Follow me." She motioned for us to follow. I sent Jack a confused look. He just shrugged. She took us to the entrance of the cave and she closed her eyes, "You know the constellation Leo the Lion?" She asked.

"Yes..." Jack and I said at the same time. She took a deep breath and held her arms up, as if summoning something. Suddenly, all the stars started twinkling. Though a couple stood out, for they were glowing gold instead of silver. But it seems like...they were coming out of they sky...I heard a roar and jumped a little.

"Good to see you again, too, Leo." Danielle said. Suddenly, a full grown lion started running to us from the sky. It didn't look like a regular lion. It was made out of stars. Like you couldn't see it, but you could clearly see it.

The lion, apparently Leo the constellation, nuzzled Danielle as she petted him. I stepped forward.

"You...can make the constellations come to life?" I asked in awe. She smiled and nodded. She walked over to me and took my hand and started pulling me to Leo.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Jack asked, worryingly. Ellie chuckled.

"Trust me..." She brought my hand up in the direction of Leo, only a couple inches away from his face. I sucked in a breath and looked away. Leo growled a little. I flinched.

"He won't hurt you. I promise."

Leo stared at me before leaning in, pressing his muzzle against my hand, making a little purring sound. I never thought I would touch a constellation. I turned my head and looked at him. I laughed a little, coming out of the shock. I reached my other hand up and stroked his mane.

"Wow..." I mumbled. He nuzzled my cheek with his head, "Well, aren't you a good boy? Yes you are, yes you are!" Everybody laughed at my baby voice.

"Well, Leo's gotta go back home to Sagittarius, Gemini, Virgo, Aries, Capricorn, Taurus, Aquarius, Pisces, Orion, Hercules...**(Did you guys know that Hercules is a constellation too?)**" She listed off. I giggled. I guess she really does have an army.

"Well, now I know what they mean when they say 'Touch the Sky'." Leo licked my cheek before running back into the sky.

"Bye Leo!" I yelled. He roared in return. I sighed. But more like a happy-sigh

"So, Danielle, is that the only thing you can do?" I asked. She shook her head. That's not all? Why do all the younger spirits get all the fun stuff?

"Nope."

"Then what is your other 'power' thing?" Jack asked.

She smiled, "Do you trust me?" She asked.

I looked at Jack, us both thinking the same thing. He nodded. I copied him. She motioned us to follow her into the woods. We followed. We walked for a couple minutes. We were deep inside the woods and she hasn't said anything yet. Finally, she stopped.

"You know the sound you hear when the wind blows at night. The music inside it?" Funny we were just talking about it...Jack and I nodded.

"That's me. I make the music of the night." Next thing I knew, I was hearing the most beautiful melody in the world.

**('Music of the Night'** **Cover by Jackie Evancho.)**

_Night time __sharpens, heightens each sensation_  
_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_  
_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

She started walking deeper into woods, still singing.

_Softly, gently, music shall caress you_  
_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_  
_Open up your mind, let your music notes unwind_  
_In this beauty that you know you cannot fight_  
_The beauty of the music of the night_

I gasped as music notes started to surround us just like when the dreamsand flowed through the city.

_Let your mind start a journey through a wondrous world _  
_Leave all thought_s _of the pain you had before_  
_Let your soul take you where you want to be_

I saw an opening at the end of the woods. She cocked her head in the direction on the opening. I wonder what she wants us to see. My thoughts were answered when white and gold music notes took the place of the stars. In a trance, I started walking to the edge of the cliff. I stopped at the edge and gazed at the beauty of the music of the night.

_Close your eyes and surrender to __your wondrous_ _dreams_  
_Purge your thoughts of the pain you felt before_  
_Close your eyes and let your spirit start to soar_  
_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

Jack smirked and walked up behind me, still keeping his balance with his staff. He wrapped his arms around me gazed down at me. I smiled and held onto his arms. What did I ever do to deserve him?

_Watch me, trust me, savor each emotion_  
_Let the dream begin, let your music side give in_

She started walking up behind us**(Crystal isn't noticing this. She was talking from the outside in.)** as she started singing the last few lines.

_To the power of the music that I write_  
_For I compose the__ music of the night_

As she held out 'night' she reached her hand out and touched Jack right in the center of his shoulder blades. What the fudge is she doing?

Her hand started glowing blue. Jack's eyes closed. Wait...the look on his face...it isn't pain...It's like she was taking the pain right out of him. He gave a small smile. She took her hand off of him and he started floating in the air as his eyes turned bluer than usual(Didn't think that was possible.). Is that good?

All of his scars disappeared and the cuts that were covering his body were long-gone. He smiled as his feet touched the ground again, all of the pain gone. I laughed, coming out of the shock, and ran to him. He caught me and twirled me in the air.

His pain was gone and he was healed completely.

* * *

**NO TIME TO TALK! I'M IN A RUSH! GOTTA GO BYE! SORRY IF THERE'S ANY TYPO'S! REVIEW!**


	20. Knives and Elements

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Jack you're healed!" I exclaimed as he spun me in the air. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, "Wait, you are healed, right? Cause if you're not, I should probably stop putting pressure on you..." He laughed and put me down.

"I'm fine. Great, actually." He smiled. Wait, Danielle can heal too? I slowly turned my head to look at her. She smiled.

"Yeah, I can sorta heal people too..." She shrugged.

"Okay..."

* * *

"Danielle?" I asked on the way back to the cave, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go on."

"How do you remember me? Jack and I both lost our memories when we died, so..." That question has been bugging me ever since I remembered Danielle.

"The stars showed me. They can sorta speak to me and show me things. And I'm glad they did show me, I don't wanna go on a whole quest to find my memories. Too much drama." Seem legit, "But enough on me. Why was Jack in pain and why were you in our cave?"

"Yeah, what you told me told me nothing." Cupid stated.

Jack shrugged, "We didn't have any time. Plus, it wasn't the time." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well can you tell us now? I wanna know why Jack was shirtless in our cave!" Can they stop mentioning him shirtless? It's starting to get annoying.

"Fine. We'll tell you." Great timing cause we just arrived at the cave. I sat down on one of the logs that was in there. Jack did the same.

* * *

**1 hour later  
**

"...and now we're here!" I finished. Danielle and Cupid stared at me in shock.

"So basically you 2 were best friends before you died but then you both died and you met again in this life but your abusive dad from your before-life decides to come and kill you and the guardians but he spiritknapped both of you and kept beating Jack to give you both pain so he could grow stronger but Manny helped you escape and he sent you here?"

...

...

"That's...basically it." Jack shrugged.

"So how did you and Cupid become friends?" I grinned.

"She found me a couple minutes after I became immortal." **(Might do a oneshot on that. ~Scarlett.)**

"How did you become immortal?" **(That will go with the other oneshot. ~Scarlett)**

"I died saving this little boy from getting shot in a school shooting." I laughed as I realized something.

"So I saved you when you didn't know me...And you died saving a boy when he didn't know you." I guess Ellie is taking after me.

"Hey, you're right! But how did you know that he didn't know me?" She crossed her arms and smirked.

"I feel it...in my belly!" Jack burst out laughing.

"That's a good one!"

I laughed. Danielle and Cupid stared at us, confuzzled, "Are we missing something?" They asked at the same time.

"Nah, it's an inside joke."

"A very funny one." Jack told me about North saying that and I find it funny that I can totally imagine North saying that.

Cupid and Danielle moved farther away from us, a little scared. I raised an eyebrow at them, "What? We're just laughing."

Jack and I finally calmed down. "Okay, we're fine now."

Cupid gasped, "Danielle, weren't you suppose to go help the elements?" Ellie's eyes widened as she slapped a hand to her forehead.

"That's right! I totally forgot." The elements? Who're they?

"Who's the elements?"

Danielle's arms went loose. "You seriously don't know who the elements are?" Jack and I shook our heads, "Ummm Have you heard of Brooklyn, Terra, Aria, and Serafina?" We shook our heads again.

"Mother Nature?" We nodded our heads.

"Yes! We know who that is!" Who doesn't know who Mother Nature is?

"Well she's Brooklyn, Terra, Aria, and Serafina's mom. They're the elements. Brooklyn's the spirit of water, Terra's the spirit of earth, Aria's the spirit of air, and Serafina's the spirit of fire." Wow...Cool!

"Really?"

"Yep."

"...Does Serafina get mad alot? I mean, she is the spirit of fire." Jack smirked. I laughed and slapped his arm.

"Jack, that was like, terrible."

He chuckled. "What?"

"She doesn't get mad unless it's for a good reason. But if she does get mad, I would keep my distance. Especially you, Jack. Cause you're...wintery and stuff." He nodded his head.

"So I'm guessing that you're gonna force us to go with you?"

...

...

...

"Yes."

* * *

I gasped as we walked into a castle that was ALOT bigger than Tooth's palace. It was a big golden castle with a silver carpet leading to a big stage thing. It had 4 thrones on it. HUGE thrones that is. One was green, one was blue, one was a silver-y gray, and one was red. The walkway to the thrones had 10 columns on each side and behind the thrones is a 2 big spiral staircases that lead to the second floor. Though the thrones were empty.

"Welcome to the Palace, my fellow spirits!" Cupid laughed.

"It's so...big." Jack made an attempt to put his hands in his pockets but then he remembered that he still didn't have a shirt. He groaned, "Can't wait 'til I get my hoodie back." Eh, I can wait.

Suddenly, Jack was pinned against the wall with someone holding a knife at his throat, "Quién eres y cómo has llegado hasta aquí y por qué está sin camisa?" **("Who are you and how did you get here and why are you shirtless?" is what she's saying.) **Who ever it was said.

I gasped. Danielle ran up to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her off of him. He took a deep breath and let it out, "What is it with people and knives at my throat?"

"Terra! Stop attacking people when you don't know who they are!" Sometimes she has her wise moments and sometimes she doesn't.

"I just saw my life flash before my eyes..." Jack mumbled.

"Oh you're American." Terra said in a thick Spanish accent**(She would be voiced by Sofia Vergara.)** 'Terra' was wearing a sleeveless, long, forest green, dress that had sparkly gold straps right above the waist**(Link in profile.) **She also had curly blond hair that was put into a half-updo with lilies stuck into it**(****Link for that too.)** All in all, she was beautiful.

"I'm Crystal." I piped in. She gave a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, Crystal. I'm Terra. Or the Element of earth as you may know me." Hm, element of earth, "Oh and Jack, sorry about the whole knife thing..." She smiled sheepishly and threw the knife somewhere else as if she never had it.

"H-how did you know my name?" He asked, moving closer to me.

"Ha! I know everybody's name. Even that Jamie fellow." I love her accent!

"You know Jamie?"

"I've heard of him. Manny told us the story. But that's not how I know his name. As a element we must learn every child's name. Can't forget even one."

"He talks to everybody but me, of course." He ignored her last part.

I giggled but quickly covered my mouth, "That wasn't funny! I was just uh...I felt a tickle in my throat?"

He chuckled, "It's alright."

"Cupid! How are those 2 love birds doing? What were their names? Umm...Cory Pinnacle and Keke Pike?" Terra asked.

Cupid laughed. "You mean Chris Pine and Dominique Piek? They're doing good. Still staying strong." She said.

"You got water in my hair!" A voice boomed from the staircase.

"No, you got in the way of my water! You knew I was practicing!" Another voice yelled.

"Stupid-head!"

"Cry baby!"

"Good for nothing, water...thing!"

"You can't even come up with right word and you're calling me the stupid-head?"

"That's it!" Suddenly, water and fire were flying everywhere.

"What the?" I shrieked.

"Oh not right now, Brooke and Nini. Please, not now." Ellie slapped her hand to her forehead.

One of the girls screamed, "You almost burnt my hand off!"

The other laughed, "That's the point!"

"GIRLS, ENOUGH!" A blast of cold air went through the palace, blowing the fire out.

The girl with the water laughed at the other. I chuckled and freezed her ice, "Wha-Who did that?" She freaked out.

The source of the cold air walked through the big doors that we came from, "Girls. Stop. Apparently, we have guests." She was wearing a knee-length, sleeveless, gray dress that had a small sash around the waist**(Link in profile.)**. She had beautiful, strait, dark brown hair that stopped a little bit above her waist**(And another link...)**  
"Sorry, Aria." The 2 girls said at the same time.

The water girl was wearing a flowing, mid-thigh length, dark blue dress and had a skinny blue strap coming from one shoulder to the middle of the dress**(Link in profile.) **She had silky, black hair that was a couple inches below the shoulder**(Link!)**

The fire girl was wearing a simple, one-shoulder dress that stopped at her knees. Her hair was golden-red and she had some of her curls pinned back**(Link to both the dress and hair in profile)**

"Brooklyn! Serafina!" Danielle smiled and waved.

"Hey, Danielle and Cupid! Who's your friends?" They said at the same time, but glared at each other after.

"This is Crystal and Jack! Ya' know, Jack Frost. Guys, this is Brooklyn," The girl in the blue dress waved at us and smiled kindly, "and this is Serafina." She just glared at us.

"Serafina, be nice!" The air girl snapped before turning towards us, "Sorry about my sister. She's just being...Serafina. No word to describe it, " She gave a small laugh, "I'm Aria."

I was about to reply but something cut me off.

"Aria, was Brooke and Nini fighting again?" I look up and saw a woman walking down the stairs. She looked young but there were some signs that said that she was no older than 30. I squinted to get a good look at her.

Wait, hold on. Is that...Mother Nature?

* * *

GO LOOK AT THE LINKS! THERE'S A LINK TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE CASTLE TOO!


End file.
